The Bastard Uchiha
by Lyn908
Summary: AU:Slash HPxover. What's a wizard to do? After being expelled for killing Quirrell and dealing with an, at time's, debilitating eye condition, does Harry have any choice but to follow this blonde man? MentorYondy, MeanKashifor a while, MeanUchiha's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. **

**Warnings: It's only rated M because I wanted to be safe. Most likely going to be slash or no pairings. Some foul language later on. **

**A/N: **_**This is dedicated to all my reader's who have been so supportive and understanding**__. I mentioned quite a while ago that I was working on this new series and I meant to have it up ages ago, but unfortunately my computer had other ideas. I'm currently re-typing it from what I remember and it seems to be coming along even better than the original. Now onto my bad news. __**Everything is on hold from now on. All my posted works are on hold. **__I'm sorry but if you've read my other stories you know why. I'm not giving them up, I have every intention of finishing them. __**Keep in mind that if something is updated, it doesn't mean that I'm back. It's still on hold, I just happened to update because I had a spare minute. **_

****

* * *

The green eyed man stood at the open door staring at the old man and the young black haired child in front of him blankly.

"No," he muttered sleepily before slamming the door and turning back towards his bedroom.

"Arashi-kun! Open this door right now!" The old man's muffled voice shouted from the hallway.

"Sensei?"

Arashi looked up from his shuffle down the hall to see his small blue eyed blonde student rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Sensei w-w-what does Hokage-jiichan want?" The seven year old asked around a yawn.

"Nothing Naruto-kun. Go back to sleep," the sleepy man said as he escorted the child into his room and tucked him back in before leaving for his own room.

"Arashi if you don't open this door right now, I'm coming in on my own!"

"Go away! I'm not doing it!" Arashi yelled back as he attempted to dive into his bed.

Attempted being the key word.

"Let go!" Arashi whined as he tried to get the collar of his shirt from the Hokage's grip.

The Sandaime sighed. "I haven't even told you what I want yet. Stop squirming and act your age!"

"_Why won't you act your age Arashi-kun?" The exasperated blonde man exclaimed. "You're still just a kid!"_

"_Would you stop calling me that! Besides didn't you say that there's a war going on? I can't expect you to always be around to protect me," Harry explained patiently to the man who was nearly twice his age. _

"_Ah, but what do you expect me to call you? Calling you Harry will be a dead giveaway that you're a foreigner, it'll be even harder for you then."_

"_But it sounds so stupid! What kind of name is Arashi?"_

_The blue eyed blonde gaped. "What kind of name is Arashi? I know that you don't really grasp the language all that well but honestly. Arashi was my father's name, it means storm or tempest. It fits you."_

_Harry blinked at the man as a tense silence passed between them. "Usotsuki!" **(1)**_

"_Hey hey, be nice to your shishou! Besides with a lightening bolt scar what do you expect to be called? I'm not naming you something tacky like Inazuma,or after my sensei! __**(2) **__He'd let it go to his head. Believe me, Arashi will be a name to be remembered, or my name isn't Namikaze Minato!" Minato nodded resolutely. _

"Oh so now you want me to be serious! We just got home from the last mission you sent us on! Go get Hatake to baby-sit for you!" Arashi groaned as his Hokage dragged him back into the apartment's living room, the dark haired child following them closely.

"Sensei?" All the rooms occupants turned to watch the small blonde rubbing his eyes furiously again and dragging his blanket behind him. "What's going on?"

Arashi sighed before straightening up and opening his arms for his student to run into. Even though he had anticipated it, he found himself staggering back with the force the young jinchuuriki used. He bit back a groan as he saw the curious look on the black haired boy's face, and the fond smile the Hokage bestowed them with.

"Go to sleep Naru. My answer's still no Hokage-sama," he said tersely as he flopped onto a stuffed armchair with blonde, motioning for his uninvited guests to sit on the couch.

"You know what's happened," the Hokage said as he sat gracefully and helped the boy hop up beside him.

"Hn. You were the one who told me when we got back."

"Then you know why I want you to take Sasuke in," the old man continued as he watched the minute tightening around the young man's eyes and mouth.

"I won't."

"He's of your blood."

"Didn't change his mind about me though, did it?"

"_He's of your blood! He's your child for Kami's sake! How can you just turn your back on him!" _

_Uchiha Fugaku sneered disdainfully at the eleven year old boy being held in the protective embrace of Minato. "That is not my child. Itachi is my heir. That is nothing but foreign filth!"_

"_Hey that foreign filth has a name!" Minato snarled as he tightened his hands on the confused boys shoulders. "Maybe if you had kept it in your pants while you were on your mission-"_

"_Minato-kun that's enough!" Sarutobi's voice interrupted from where he was sitting behind his desk, his hands folded comfortably under his chin. "While his method of conveying it is crude Fugaku, you cannot deny the truth of his words. The tests have come back positive, he's your son." _

_The overly proud looking man sneered even more as he moved his glare to the Hokage. "And just what do you expect me to do about it? I will not jeopardize my clan, nor my marriage by acknowledging an outsider as my child!" _

"_He bares the Sharingan you overgrown fool!" Minato roared. "He needs to learn how to control it! How can you just turn him away? Ignore your responsibility to him?"_

"_I refuse to believe he's mine! If the mother is who you say she was, then he could be anyone's son!" The Jounin yelled as the boy's eyes narrowed._

"_You-" Minato paused as the boy pulled on his sleeve._

"_**What is it Harry?" **__Minato asked, switching to English so he could understand. _

"_**He doesn't want me right? Can I live by myself?" **__Harry asked as everyone turned to watch him. _

"_**Ah, no Harry-kun, it's not that he doesn't want you-"**_

"_**Sure you're only yelling at him because he wants to express his deep caring for me," **__Harry snorted in disbelief. __"__**If he doesn't want me then don't push me on him. I'm used to taking care of myself."**_

"You're the only one who will be able to teach him," the Hokage explained.

"Get Hatake to teach him. He bears a Sharingan eye."

"It's not the same and you know it."

"It's not like I had anyone to teach me either. I got by. Let him experiment. Make his own style like I did."

"Not everyone is a prodigy like you! He can't live on his own, he's too young," the Hokage said, his voice full of exasperation as the young boy watched them trade verbal blows back and forth.

"So let one of the Uchiha fans take him in!" Arashi finally exploded, cracking open an eye. "Besides don't you think you're jumping the gun? There's no guarantee that he'll even develop the Sharingan."

"He will."

"I'm not doing it."

"You're the only one I trust-"

"Does he know?" Arashi snarled, tired of avoiding the topic.

"Know what?" Sasuke finally broke in, tired of being talked about like he wasn't there.

"Why your brother killed the Uchiha's."

"_What?" Arashi said in bewilderment. "That's not possible."_

"_It is," the Sandaime declared as his successor's apprentice sank into a chair provided by an ANBU before he could fall to the ground. "Ten days ago Uchiha Itachi slaughtered his entire clan, except his younger brother."_

"_No!" Arashi yelled as he locked distraught eyes with his leader. "Why?"_

_The Hokage closed his eyes tiredly. "I think you know why."_

* * *

**1. Usotsuki- Basically means Liar, or fibber. Not meant to be taken too seriously, more of a teasing reprimand.**

**2. It never fails. I'm gonna have someone after me saying that Jiraiya isn't meant to be translated with thunder or lightening in his name. I know that. I'm referring to the character from the Japanese folktale. Because I actually took the time to explain this, anyone who reviews saying I'm mistaken will be laughed at and ignored. Also Inazuma is Japanese for lightening, but I've also seen it translated as thunder. (Just watch, now someone's going to complain about that, lol!)**

* * *

_**This story is dedicated to: Kitai Shinsei, She Who Cannot Be Turned, PirateCaptainBo, The Plot Bunny Whisperer, Choas Babe, Lady of Azkaban, Ladynight, luciusbolivar, fergiaj, Honebar, Shiho Yuki, Ookami Kage, lildevil425, Shi-no-aki, TigerRaven, mscs3, shadowcatxme, Sorceress Misha, litlittledragon, Blackmusasabi, and Coweena. Thanks you for your kind words and understanding and I'm sorry I haven't the time to reply personally to you all. (Kirsten I promise I haven't forgotten you TT. I'll find the time eventually!) Also if I do pull ANN I'll be giving you guys plenty of warning, and I'd probably PM my faithful reviewers first! Thanks you guys! **_

**_On a final note this is only one of three versions I had in mind for this story. One of them involved Sasuke being Harry's father and not discovering it until he was seventeen. If someone would like to take that idea over just drop me a line. I'm keeping the third version under wraps because I may turn it into a oneshot one day. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any profit from writing this.**

**A/N: Note and review replies at the bottom. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sent pm's. I really appreciate your understanding of my situation! Read and review please! P.S. It's now cannon that the Yondaime's name is Namikaze Minato. No more reviews concerning that please! **

* * *

Sasuke blinked before scowling. "He said he was measuring his potential. What more is there to know?"

Arashi sneered openly at the boy as the Hokage rubbed the bridge of his nose rhythmically trying to ward off the oncoming headache. "Plenty. There's always more to know child. Remember that."

_Arashi sighed as he descended to the balcony connected to the main ANBU headquarters, only to smother a groan as the one he was attempting to avoid stepped out into the night. _

"_Itachi. Why are you still out and about?" He asked politely as he landed, making sure not to drip blood on the boy. _

_The Uchiha heir simply stood and stared at the stars letting several tense moments pass. Just as the ANBU Commander turned to head inside the young ANBU chose to speak. _

"_Do you think they ever get lonely, Sensei? __**(1)**__" The twelve year old asked his Commander._

_Blinking back his surprise he turned to look at what the black eyed boy had been staring at. "…the stars?"_

"_Hai. Shisui once told me that some of them are billions and billions of miles away from any other source of light. That some of them are all alone out there. Wouldn't that be a lonely existence?" He asked in a small voice._

_Arashi narrowed his eyes, wondering what could have brought on the child's philosophical mood. It wasn't often the boy would allow himself to talk of such things, and in such a wistful tone as well. "Sou deshou ne, **(2)**" he said as he moved to hunch over the railing beside the younger boy, his arms resting comfortably so he could clasp his hands and watch the blood drip through his fingers. "But if that's the case, then we have even more reason to admire them."_

_Itachi cocked his head to the side as if contemplating something that only he could hear in his words. "Sou ka? Naze? **(3)**"_

_The Commander allowed a slight smile to cross his lips as he looked up at the clear night sky. "Because it shows how strong they are…that they keep on shining, even knowing that they may forever be alone. And the fact that the others keep shining just as brightly, as if to lead them closer until they can finally meet proves their strength all the more." _

_Itachi blinked before smiling at the peaceful look on his precious person's face **(4)**. "Un! Then the stars are like Arashi-sensei!"_

"_Nani?" Arashi yelped as he swung his head down to look at the now blank face of the child. _

"_Hn," Itachi grunted as he turned to go back inside. "Because Arashi-sensei is like the farthest star that refuses to stop shining no matter how hard the situation might be. And like the brightly burning star, Arashi-sensei draws people to him that hope to shine just as bright! _

"_Y-you! Gaki what the hell are you talking about!? You've got a lot to learn about the real world kid!" Arashi spluttered as he pushed past the child. _

"So tell me!" Sasuke shouted letting his anger fully show. "What the hell is going on?-"

"Language Sasuke-kun!" The Sandaime interrupted.

"Gomen nasai Hokage-sama!" Sasuke spared before turning a glare on the man sprawled in the armchair across from him holding the sleeping blonde child. "All I know is that you're supposed to be my Aniki but that you don't want anything to do with me! You're all I have left!"

Arashi couldn't help but let a hissing groan out. "Go figure. I once had a similar conversation with your father gaki!"

"_Well, well. Look who got out of house arrest," Arashi deadpanned as his estranged father attempted to corner him. _

_Arashi grimaced as Fugaku curled a large hand around his slim throat and shoved him into the wall. "Call him off child," the handsome man demanded, pushing his face so close to his own that he could see his barely visible pupils present in his black eyes.. _

_The twelve year old narrowed his eyes before allowing his fully developed Sharingan to surface, not giving the man any warning before kneeing him where no man should be kneed._

"_I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Arashi drawled as he jumped away from the quickly recovering man. _

"_Namikaze!" Fugaku snarled, drawing attention to the two of them. "One would think he was your father the way he protects you."_

"_Not like he has much competition though, ne Tou-san?" Arashi mocked as one of the Sandaime's ANBU, Ookami-san, emerged to protect him should the head of the Uchiha become more violent._

_Fugaku stiffened as the wolf masked ANBU dropped down in front of them before sending a glare at the pre-teen. "Why don't you just go back from whence you came child? There's nothing here for you. I will never acknowledge you as my own!" He yelled before turning to leave. _

_Arashi slumped as the ANBU placed a comforting arm around him. "I stay because you're all I have…"_

Sasuke frowned and watched the young man curiously as he drifted off in thought before turning to the Hokage questioningly.

Sarutobi cringed inwardly, wishing he didn't have to explain anything. That he could pat the child on his head and say that everything would be alright before beating some sense into Arashi.

Pulling out his pipe and lighting it he puffed contemplatively as he thought about how much he should divulge.

"Sasuke-kun," he started quietly. "Have you never wondered why you didn't know about Arashi-kun? Why he didn't live in the compound with the rest of your clan?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Itachi once said we had an older brother but Kaa-san got real upset when he mentioned it. Then Otou-san said he was forbidden to mention such foolish things," the child said in a tone one used when repeating an elder's word verbatim.

Arashi snorted as he tried to reposition Naruto more comfortably on his chest. Damn kid slept like a rock. "That's typical of the bastard."

"Arashi please," the Hokage pleaded as Sasuke whipped his head around to glare at the green eyed man.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"It means gaki, that your father never was one for admitting the truth," Arashi sighed as he gave up on getting comfortable and deposited the chibi blonde on his abandoned armchair.

"I don't understand!" Sasuke cried out in frustration.

Arashi rubbed his temples as he moved to open his balcony drapes. "Basically what it comes down to kid, is that while I'm biologically your brother, I'm not an Uchiha."

"How can you be my brother and not of the clan?" Sasuke asked quietly, something inside telling him he would dread the answer.

Sarutobi watched on passively, knowing that much of the information Sasuke would learn from Arashi would slowly make him lose the respect he held for his beloved clan.

"It means," Arashi said with a sigh as he leaned in the open balcony, half inside, half out. "That I'm the one referred to as The Bastard Uchiha."

_**Extra scene!**_

"_I refuse to believe that you are my child!" Fugaku screamed at the small Chunin as the rest of the Council looked on appalled at the Uchiha Head's behaviour. _

"_Believe what you will, I care not," Arashi drawled as he reached up to wipe off the spittle that had landed on his cheek, further embarrassing his father. _

"_You will cease using the Sharingan! You will allow it to be sealed!" Fugaku hissed as he pounded his fists against the crescent shaped table causing those closest to him to flinch away while Hyuuga Hiashi frowned noticeably. _

"_Your arrogance knows no bounds Uchiha. Sit down before Hokage-sama punishes you even more severely for mistreating his apprentice," Hiashi said calmly. _

"_Stay out of this Hyuuga! I'll do whatever the hell I want-"_

"_To?" The annoyed voice of Namikaze Minato questioned from the doorway. "Is there a reason why the Council is meeting without my knowledge?"_

_That tidbit of information was enough to set off several annoyed shinobi and elders. It was one thing to try to pressure the Hokage's student if the Hokage knew about it, but what they had been doing could be considered treason since it could be interpreted as a hostile action against the Yondaime. _

"_What the hell are you trying to pull Fugaku?" Yamanaka Inoichi snarled as he stood abruptly. "You told us that the Hokage was informed and that he was simply running late!"_

_Fugaku paled as the Hokages narrowed eyes landed on him as well as the tense form of his apprentice. Grasping for an answer he stuttered, "I-I w-was sim-simply-"_

"_Enough Fugaku! I have had enough of your interference. Arashi does not use your name, he does not use your techniques, and he most assuredly does not use the Uchiha prestige! You made it quite clear two years ago that you wanted nothing to do with him," Minato scowled as he stalked into the room to stand beside his student in front of the cringing Council. "When you and everyone else were so quick to condemn him for your faults, I took him on as my own! He bares my name now, my techniques, and he has no need to ride off my coattails like your family does, he's already making quite the name for himself! In return you and yours were to follow three simple rules! Three rules, and somehow in the last two days alone your clan has managed to break all of them!"_

_Fugaku flinched back as the Hokage let loose a blast of killing intent on the occupants of the room, while the lone Chunin stood calmly behind his blonde shishou. _

"_One. Those of your clan were to ignore his existence," Minato stated in a dangerously calm tone. "You were not to attempt to slander, debase, or in any way dishonour him or another person's opinion of him. Two. Any and all matter's that would normally be handled by the __Konoha Keimu Butai __**(5) **__would be handed over to the ANBU to investigate if any mention of Arashi was made. Three. Your clan were to cease in your attempts to hinder his career, no matter your personal feelings. Yet not only have your clan members been seen publicly ridiculing him, which has only served in making the Uchiha clan seem foolish, you personally had several squads trying to pin a civilian murder on him when he had been out of the village for several days on missions for me! And now this!"_

_Minato narrowed his eyes allowing them to pass over the entire Council, the majority of which were squirming uncomfortably in their seat, while others like Hiashi looked on proudly as their Hokage gained control of the situation. _

"_I'm very disappointed in all of you. Both for allowing a meeting like this to happen without my confirmation beforehand and for not notifying me immediately once my student was brought in," Arashi sighed heavily. "You've given me no other choice but to place you all under investigation. Until you have been cleared for active duty once again by the ANBU Konoha's Council of Elders is disbanded. You are dismissed."_

_As the Council stood to leave Fugaku snarled and reached to grab the thirteen year old but was quickly intercepted by several displeased ANBU. _

_The Yondaime turned to watch the livid man assessingly as if judging the man. "I see," he said quietly with an intense glare. "You save me the need of having the ANBU investigate you Fugaku. I hereby demote you from the rank of Jounin to the rank of Chunin, and forbid you from all missions outside of Hi no Kuni **(6)**. You will also be limited to B-rank missions or lower. You will undergo anger management as well as counselling and psychiatric evaluations by Sato Akako for the next six months. If she deems you have progressed enough you will be re-evaluated to see if you are ready for more responsibility," Minato snarled. _

_The rest of the Council, who had frozen in their places upon the arrival of the ANBU, looked on in horror and approval. It was a harsh punishment, but other Kage's had been known to kill for such an insult. _

"_Y-you… Hokage-sama! Please reconsider!" Fugaku pleaded desperately._

_However the Yondaime was unmoved. He watched the man distastefully as he laid a comforting hand on his apprentice's tense shoulder, conveying with his simple touch how proud he was with the child for how he had handled himself. "Take him out of my sight," Minato motioned to the ANBU before turning to the rest of the Council. _

"_And let that be a reminder for the rest of you," the blonde said, his voice low but filled with repressed anger. "I will not tolerate such actions as the ones that have taken place here today. They dishonour Konohagakure, as well as your families. Be gone."_

* * *

**1. **He's not really his teacher but it'll be explained throughout the story, I swear! Don't ask any questions because I won't tell! But cookies to anyone who can guess why he calls him that!

**2. **Sou deshou ne: I suppose.

**3. **Sou ka? Naze?: Really? Why? (And because I'll get chewed out if I don't add this: Sou ka: Really, Is that so, Is that right….I'm sure you get the picture.)

**4. **Read #1. All in good time people. And yes I'm aware that Itachi seems ooc. If you behave I might explain that as well.

**5. **The Konoha Military Police Force. Or Military Police for short.

**6. **Thought I'd throw that in for anyone who doesn't know. Basically means the Land of Fire. However anyone who doesn't know what Konohagakure stands for and actually asks me about it will be redirected to a search engine such as Google. I'm here to write a story not translate obvious words.

* * *

**A/N: **.:Sigh:. Well…I liked most of it. I might go back and redo the flashbacks with Itachi and the Council. Something just seems missing. I think Adoring!Itachi is so kawaii though! He tries so hard to hide it! Or at least in my head he did… And yes to anyone who wants to know Fugaku will be a grade A bastard in this fic. I mean he couldn't have been the nicest guy on the block considering how Itachi turned out. Just a quick question: What does everyone think about a possible Genma/Arashi sexual tension? Kakashi/Arashi is also very possible after they work out their issues. Please don't demand, it ticks me off. And a ticked off writer doesn't play nice…I might just have to pair the poor boy off with Gai…

**The Headmaster:** Most of the Wizarding World story will be told through flashbacks. If you're looking for a happy ending there you won't be getting it, sorry! So no Draco obviously. Haven't even decided his fate. Well…Kakashi was in the running for being paired with Harry/Arashi. I sort of have some conflict between them. Itachi? I don't write incest. I have nothing against those that do, I've even read a few well written ones but I don't think I could pull it off. If you have a suggestion I'd be willing to consider.

**Kitai Shinsei:** Haha, I'm glad you like it. I decided to use it to confuse everyone, I just love annoying people that insist something is cannon or isn't without making absolutely sure! Didn't I ever tell you that I have a million and one plot ideas? I used to get in so much trouble in class for daydreaming instead of doing my work. And most of them consisted on how I could get my favourite pairings together in a way that didn't seem way out there….guess I should've known back then I'd be drawn into fan fiction, ne? Ooh, and if you want a laugh check out my new avatar on my profile! It gave me the giggles for hours!

We're holding up fine and there hasn't been any change. No news is good news right? Thanks so much for the kind words and all the support, I really appreciate it.

**The Red Dragons Order:** Yeah…well as I told Kitai I kept Arashi around to confuse and annoy. It's a good name and it was sort of spur of the moment. I just thought, wait a minute, Harry wouldn't be too popular if he ran around annoying the Uchiha's as well as having a foreign name. So then my thoughts turned to what to name him. Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter just as much as the first, but I guarantee much more will be integrated and explained throughout. I haven't yet answered the Itachi question but I think I may have left hints as to his state of mind. Squint and you might find them.

**BasicallyAnIdiot:** Y'know…your penname is quite interesting…Thanks for the review!

**Lildevil425:** PM'd you the details. If you didn't get it could you tell me?

**Honebar:** Or at least use protection, lol! If you liked Naru-chan here you'll love him in the next couple chapters of ANN! I know that was so mean to tempt you, but I've got this scene all planned out for him…it involves skulking, an ANBU cloak, and amused Slytherins. But if you figure it out keep it hush hush! Thanks for understanding and don't worry, I had lots of fun writing this chapter!

**PsychoWing:** .:Insert Evil Laughter:. You ain't seen nothing yet. They're more than just stuck with him!

**Firehedgehog:** Thanks!

**dm:** Don't worry, it was meant to be confusing. This one'll have less humour than ANN and I don't write angst very well…so I was left with drama and confusion! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Egyptian Neko Thief:** My work here is done. Most everyone was confused!

**nanashi Sonzai:** All I'm saying is…Yep!

**Phamalama:** Nope. It's now a cannon fact that the Yondaime's name is Namikaze Minato! I just chose Arashi because I liked it and I knew it would confuse nearly everyone who read it! It also helped me discover who retained the first line they read or who just thought it was a typo.

**To anyone I missed, Thanks so much for your great reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. **

**A/N: At bottom. Same with Review Replies. **

* * *

"_It must eat you up inside, ne?" The Yondaime Hokage questioned slyly as he smirked at the older man kneeling in front of his desk. "Keeps you awake at night, doesn't it?"_

"_I'm afraid I don't understand Hokage-sama," Uchiha Fugaku grit out as he kept his eyes lowered to the floor, not daring to let the blonde man see the anger in his eyes. _

"_Did you think I wouldn't find out Fugaku? I'm the Hokage now. There's very little that a Kage isn't made aware of when they take office…," Minato said conversationally as he rose to stand in front of an open window. _

"_I always thought it odd, you see," he continued as he brought his hands up to rest on the window frame. "That such a prestigious clan would want nothing to do with a child that showed so much promise. I mean in the few weeks it took for me to bring him back to Konoha…he had already learned how to channel his chakra as well as the majority of the basic Academy jutsu's."_

"_Most of the other clans were appalled you know. That you would allow such a prodigy, for anyone that can learn so much in under two months is most definitely a prodigy, to remain nameless. That you would not claim him even when it was proven he was your son…"_

_Minato looked over his shoulder at the man who remained unmoving, seemingly unfeeling. "He knows you know."_

"_Hokage-sama?" Fugaku questioned, allowing his confusion to leak into his voice although he kept his eyes down. _

"_Arashi. He is my student. I find myself as fond of him as though he were my younger brother. So of course he was one of the first to find out," Minato continued slyly, goading the man in a way that only he knew affected him. _

"_Knows about what Hokage-sama?" Fugaku asked as he tried to calm himself. _

"_I wonder what everyone would say, hmmm?" The Hokage said as if he hadn't heard the question. "If they knew that…Arashi wasn't the first Bastard Uchiha…"_

"But then again," Arashi said as he saw Sasuke's confused expression. "Perhaps you are too young to have heard of me. Considering how much your Otou-san disliked talking about me it seems unlikely that you would."

"What…what does it mean?" Sasuke frowned. "The Bastard Uchiha?"

Arashi quirked an eyebrow. "Do you know what bastard means?"

"…" Sasuke simply stared.

Arashi smiled wryly at the child. "Ah, finally a youth without a gutter mouth. Well the polite definition is an illegitimate child. One born out of wedlock or to an adulterous affair. The less clean cut way of saying it is-"

"Arashi!" The Sandaime attempted to interrupt.

"That your father was sent on a long term mission four months before I was born and couldn't keep mini-me in his pants," the ANBU Commander stated in such a matter of fact tone that the Hokage and several hidden ANBU nearly choked.

"Ano…I don't understand," Sasuke said hesitantly, causing the Hokage to sweat-drop and the ANBU to grin at what they knew was coming.

Arashi let a sly grin cross his face. "Well it's like this Sasuke, when a man and a women-Mmmpfhgh."

Sarutobi let out a uncomfortable laugh as he covered Arashi's mouth with his hand while slapping the young man's head with his other. "Sasuke…I don't know how to say this so I'm going to come right out and say it the simplest way possible. Many years before you or Itachi were born, your father married your mother. But shortly after their marriage Fugaku was sent on a long term mission, one that brought him into contact with Arashi-kun's mother. Your father had a child with Potter-san, one that he did not know about. Once he did find out about Arashi, he refused to acknowledge him. Because of that his Shishou adopted him as a younger brother of sorts, it's why he bares the name Namikaze instead of Uchiha."

"_You've gotta be kidding me," Uchiha Obito deadpanned as his Sensei introduced the young green eyed brunette to his team. "Then they weren't joking. You really took on the bastard as your student."_

_Rin frowned and smacked the boy on his arm. "Obito-kun don't be so rude! You can't go around calling strangers bastard!"_

_Obito turned furious eyes on his female team-mate. "You don't understand! For him to bare the Sharingan is a disgrace! He's an outsider! It should've been sealed the moment it was discovered!" The legitimate Uchiha frowned at his teacher. "You're a seal master, Sensei! Why didn't you do it yourself?"_

_Minato raised an eyebrow. "Why would I? It would have taken away his protection, he would have been next to defenceless without it."_

"_So what! Better him defenceless and dead, then here and alive!" Obito snarled. _

"_I see," Minato said as he bestowed his student with a frown. "I had hoped with everything they had put you through that you would be more understanding of Arashi-kun's plight. I'm very disappointed in you Obito," he said as he turned to leave, his arm holding his newest student tight to his body. _

_Rin turned a livid glare on her team-mate as soon as the two had left the training ground while Kakashi watched on curiously. It wasn't often that the young Uchiha acted so poisonously towards another person. _

"_What the hell was that about?" Rin fumed._

_For the first time since they had met, Obito turned enraged eyes on his female team-mate. "Don't speak of things you know nothing about!" Obito seethed. "This concerns the Uchiha clan, someone like you could never understand!" _

"_Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Kakashi spoke up, wondering why the usually even tempered Obito would go to such lengths to express his dislike. _

"_No. That boy will bring nothing but trouble," Obito promised darkly. "He'll bring down everyone that comes near him. He's nothing more than a pretty poison__**(1)**__!" _

_Kakashi cocked an eyebrow in question to Rin as Obito stormed out of the clearing. "Pretty poison? What's crawled up his ass and died?"_

"_I don't know," Rin whispered frowning at the Uchiha's retreating back. "But such hatred…what could someone who the Uchiha didn't even know existed, have possibly done to inspire such loathing in someone like Obito?"_

"My father cheated on my mother?" Sasuke asked unbelievingly.

"Hai."

Sasuke frowned as he watched his Aniki push the Hokage off of him. "But what…does it have to do with why Itachi killed the clan?"

Arashi chuckled darkly sending shivers down the boy's spine. "Because he killed them….for me."

"_I see," Kakashi said tonelessly as he stared at the Sandaime with dead eyes. _

"_Kakashi…he requested that you watch over Naruto-"_

"_No."_

"_No?" The reinstated Hokage said incredulously. "It was your Sensei's wish that-"_

"_Give the jinchuuriki to The Bastard," Kakashi continued his tone deadened by grief. _

"_Kakashi! How dare you refer to him in such a way!" Sarutobi scolded. _

"_It's the truth though isn't it?" Kakashi said, bitterness creeping into his voice. "Obito was right, he's a pretty poison. Not even here for three years and three people I cared about died. Obito, Rin and Sensei. Maybe if he takes the demon, it'll die too."_

Sasuke froze, rage and terror overtaking him. "Y-y-you! Naze! Naze!" Sasuke yelled, leaping at the man only to be tackled to the floor by a blue and yellow blur.

Sasuke looked up into worried bright blue eyes staring down at him. "Naze?"

The elderly Hokage sighed as he motioned for Naruto to get up. Kneeling down before the fallen Uchiha he frowned and shook his head.

"That's not quite how it happened Sasuke-kun," the Sandaime soothed. "Arashi-kun has a bad habit of taking all the blame. He did not ask for Itachi to kill them. Nor did he know about it in advance. None of us did. I wished to tell you this when you were older, but it seems if you and your Aniki are to have any type of relationship I must give you some details."

Pulling the boy up he led him back to the couch while Naruto moved to stand next to his Sensei, his small hand fisting in the brunettes baggy black pants, as though he were scared the man would disappear.

"Itachi-kun discovered a plot. One that would have allowed for your clan to kill not only me, but all of my loyal ANBU. Most notably Arashi-kun. Normally any assassination attempts against a Kage exclude any ANBU targets because of how difficult it is, as well as the fact that it would weaken the village. It was because of the Uchiha's animosity towards Arashi-kun and myself that they decided to include the ANBU, knowing that with Arashi leading them they would have died within minutes of myself."

The Hokage paused to let the shell shocked child absorb all of this.

"No," Sasuke said quietly shaking his head. "No, it can't be! They wouldn't! Otou-san wouldn't!"

"Normally I would agree," Arashi said quietly as he came to stand before the child. "Your father was ambitious, not stupid. Kami knows I despised the man for not growing a pair and following his heart rather than his head. But he knew his limits. He knew how far he could push before he'd be slammed back. However…in his final days, he was little more than a puppet."

"Nani?" Sasuke whispered looking up into his Aniki's eye's with a desperate hope.

"He was being controlled. By an S-class criminal named Orochimaru. He coveted the Sharingan and was using the clan to achieve his goals. Except he got greedy and was discovered," Arashi continued as he picked his student up from the floor where he had followed him.

"Instead of taking the issue directly to me," Sarutobi continued for him, "Itachi chose to investigate himself. It wasn't until he learned that they intended to kill Arashi as well that he snapped. However he did the entire village a great service. If the plan had been followed out then Konoha would have been under Orochimaru's control."

"Don't sugar coat it Sandaime-sama!" Arashi snarled. "You know as well as I do that although he saved Konoha with his actions that he holds little love for the village itself!"

"He needs to understand-"

"Yes he needs to understand that his brother is not a harmless teddy bear! That he will kill mercilessly because he can! I saw the scene Hokage-sama! The bodies may have been gone but the blood was still there! That was not the action of a Shinobi defending his village, it was the action of a man out for blood!" Arashi raged. "Stop giving the boy hope that the next time he meets his brother he'll be swept into a hug!"

Sasuke looked between the downcast Hokage and his eldest brother tiredly. Now he knew why Hokage-sama had warned him about how exhausting this would be. "So Itachi had a reason to kill the clan? But he's still considered unstable?"

"Yes," Arashi said nodding. "That's about right."

"I don't understand…"

Arashi groaned as he readjusted a curious Naruto on his hip. "Think of it this way Sasuke. Your brother may have done us a favour by killing the traitors, but he didn't stop there. He killed every last Uchiha, except you. Women, children, the elderly, there was no distinction in his eyes. Those that were too young to know of the plot, too young to have chosen a side were all slaughtered. It was bloody and it was violent. Not a single one died quickly, or peacefully," he said in a dull tone as he watched the horror return to the boy's eyes. Good. He needed to realize what had happened.

Sasuke took a shuddering breath as he relieved the scenes his brother had shown him. He was right. Itachi's actions that night were not of a sane man. He swallowed heavily. "What now?"

"Hmm?" The Hokage hummed questioningly.

Sasuke looked up to stare into his Aniki's green eyes. "What will happen now? Can I stay with you?"

Sarutobi and Arashi looked at him with astonishment as Naruto simply cocked his head to the side.

Arashi blinked before opening his mouth to roar a refusal. "I-"

"Sensei?" Naruto perked up in the green eyed man's arms.

The brunette snapped his mouth closed as he caught sight of the boy's hopeful expression. "Nani?" He asked sullenly, already knowing what he would be asking for.

"Since Sasuke-san is staying…do I have to share my room?"

**Extra scene! (future scene)**

"Are you sure you don't mind him staying?" Arashi asked his hyperactive student a few days after the Sandaime had left Sasuke with them.

"Why wouldn't I? We already turned the storage room into a bedroom for him. It's not like I'll have to share with him anymore," Naruto reasoned as he hopped onto the stool to dry the dishes his Sensei had just washed.

"Demo! I mean don't you think that this'll cut into your training time?" Arashi said desperately as he clung to the counter. "It's not too late to send him to Hatake!"

Naruto blinked before shaking his head at the man. "It shouldn't interfere with either my training or yours. We already know you can teach two children of different levels. We'll just be adding a third to the mix. It'll work out fine Sensei!"

"Demo…," Arashi trailed off weakly, knowing that his student wouldn't allow him to send the other orphan away.

Naruto grinned at the defeated man cheekily. "Don't tell me that Konoha no Kuro Kaze**(2) **is afraid of a little kid?"

The only answer he received for the taunt was a face full of bubbles.

* * *

**1. **Don't read too far into it. Obito isn't attracted to him or anything like that. It'll be repeated throughout the story but what Obito's trying to say is that while the idea of a prodigious Uchiha like Harry/Arashi is appealing, in reality the family thinks that he'll be their downfall. 

**2. **Kind of bland name but it wasn't my first choice. I couldn't get a confirmation on the translation for the one I wanted so I went with something safe. Means the Black Wind of Konoha. If anyone has a better idea…

* * *

**A/N: **Well here's another one. I've been dragging my laptop to the Hospital with me a lot, and since most of my relatives live out of town I had a quiet thanksgiving for once. Back to school tomorrow so no updates for a while. But I am giving you guys an incentive to review. Every now and then I'll be throwing in extra scenes and I can't quite decide which one to post with the next chapter(It's already written) Would you prefer the story of how Arashi's Sharingan developed; Or How Minato found Arashi? Reader's choice, but please be polite! 

**yaoi kitsune:** They're both yummy aren't they?

**Falling Right Side-Up:** Well I've got the Yondaime being all fluffy and funny in ANN, I figured that I'd write him more in character in here. After all I'm pretty sure that it's mentioned that Naruto takes more after his mom, personality wise. While I can see the Yondaime helping out a kid in need, I can't see him taking one in unless it benefited him in some way. What would be more beneficial than an Uchiha who was utterly devoted to you?

**The Red Dragons Order:** Well…I could make them longer. But the reason they're so short is because for every 2000 words I manage for this, I'm then switching to ANN and writing about 500 words. Retyping what I lost is a pain, but this story keeps me motivated. About Fugaku, well that will come out. I figure that a family as large as the Uchiha's is bound to have a few skeletons in the closet. But don't think he's a good guy yet. He's still a total creep regardless of what I've revealed in this chapter. You'll have to wait a bit more for the Itachi and Arashi interaction, but I will reveal that Arashi wanted nothing to do with him at the beginning.

**Tenshi Youkai no Yugure:** …Himitsu! Well theirs is going to be a rocky relationship from start to finish. I haven't read enough of Deidara to keep him in character…then again the only parts with Genma that I've read are from the Chunin exams…but I'll figure something out.

**Yoru Hana1:** …this chapter might have answered your first question. Hmmm…the academy eh? Interesting and I may incorporate that. But no at the moment he doesn't work at the academy. Haha, emo chibi Sasuke! Sorry I just had a flashback to my bell test side fic…I can see him all gothed up running from my various Ninja!Harry's! …I'm done now.

**Honebar:** I was the same at his age. I believed everything adults told me…watch out for those ferrets they're evil!

**Kitai Shinsei:** You're most definitely the closest on the Sensei issue. .:Chuckles:. I'm glad you liked it. I thought the last sentence was a bit overdone. Like those soap operas that end dramatically and make you laugh. Glad you liked Minato, he was fun to write as a serious character for once instead of one who goofs off and acts all fluffy. Iruka? Well there's a reason Naruto calls Arashi Sensei…but I haven't gotten that far yet so I could always change it. Do you know if Iruka taught Naruto throughout the entire Academy years? Iruka with Arashi sounds good actually. But I'd have to make it Arashi/Iruka because I can't see Ruka-chan dominating my ANBU Commander Arashi that way…unless he was secretly an ANBU…but then again I've butchered cannon enough for one day don't you think? Thanks for the Hugs!

**PsychoWing:** I alluded to his rank in this chapter. And I can say that while no one is stupid enough to outright abuse Naruto or even ridicule him, his life still isn't all sunshine and daisies.

**purplekitsune-chan:** How I came up with it? I have a very overactive imagination as I'm sure I've mentioned. I was chatting with someone and they mentioned that they stopped reading Naruto/HP xovers because of how repetitive they all were. Mostly they were saddened by the excess of stories that had Harry being Sasuke's cousin or the Shinobi going to Hogwarts. While I can't do much about the Hogwarts story,(I'm not motivated enough to take on that one!) I could do something about the Uchiha Harry theme. So like I mentioned before I went through several variations before settling on this one. If you're asking how this specifically came to be, it's because the first scene I wrote involved Harry gaining the Sharingan. From there I had to think of how he came to Konoha and such. Don't know any younger Harry stories off the top of my head however you could check the community managed by the author **meemei **on this site. You may or may not know about it but it's one of the best communities for Naruto/HP fics.

**To anyone who I didn't reply to directly Thanks for your review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Pity, I could use the money.**

**A/N: It's been awhile, ne? Sorry but I'm going to be silent for a while longer. While I haven't lost my drive to write, it seems I have lost the will to interact with others. My friends complain I've become a hermit. So if I don't reply, please don't take it the wrong way. I will eventually find the energy to get back to you all. This isn't exactly what I promised, but it's a flashback I couldn't resist. **

* * *

_It was an oddly cloudy day for Konoha. Overcast and chilly, it seemed perfect for crawling into bed and sleeping the day away. Unfortunately the young wizard turned shinobi didn't have that luxury. _

_Although magic and chakra were world's apart, they did have some similarities. If things had gone differently back in England he may have continued to waste his time and skill, but here in this strange new land, he had nothing else to do **but **explore his potential to the fullest. In a way he had no choice. It was do or die. Or become a shopkeeper but really, what child would subject themselves to such a boring future? It had only been seven months since he had first met the odd blonde foreigner, who was not so foreign now they had gone to his homeland. Seven months since the man had picked him up off the street and saved him from a certain death. In that short time he had already exceeded even his new Sensei's expectations by becoming a Genin with less than five months of training. **(1)**_

_In some ways, he still felt he was cheating. Not that he had many advantages compared to some of the other Genin. Granted he was in better shape than most children his age because of his relatives, and growing up his hand eye coordination was second to none. Not to mention his Sharingan, now that it no longer wracked his body with pain when used. However there had been several large obstacles to overcome. The obvious signs of malnourishment for example, were only now being toned down due to several months of good food, first from Hogwarts and then courtesy of Minato-sensei, as well as several visits to a medic-nin. Even so he would never be a large man. Medic-nins could only do so much. The fact that even now he had only a mediocre grasp of the language was making it difficult to improve himself. **(2) **Harry, or as he was now called, Arashi was extremely thankful to his mentor for willing to work with him for such long hours despite his already heavy workload. That added to the long days and nights of travel with Minato-sensei while he finished his mission had done much to bring him up to the rigours requirements needed to pass his exams. _

_Of course the way he had fast tracked his way to Genin with only a month of formal Academy training had done little to endear him to many of his peers but it had gained him the grudging notice of several higher ups.**(3)** This of course seemed to make his peers even angrier. Not that he cared. He and many others thought they should save their breath. After all the village was at war, better to take out their vexation on enemy nins than their allies. _

_It was almost scary how easily he had accepted that fact. He had done as his Sensei wished and had pledged his life, loyalty, and love to a village he knew nothing about, knowing that once he stood a chance of surviving on his own that he would be thrown out onto the front lines to fight for these strange people. _

_Harry sighed as he shifted against the cold wall he was leaning against as he waited for his shishou's team to return before chuckling self-depreciatingly. If he had any doubts about how well and quickly he had taken to his new lessons, the very way he was standing and where he was standing was enough to dissuade him. He had chosen the side of a building to the north-east of the main gate, on the second level with an overhang that was shadowed enough that most eyes would slip right past him, but anyone attempting to attack him from above or to the sides would give themselves away by casting a shadow. Even the guards at the gate were sharing appreciative looks and he wished they would stop already. He hoped that it was the way he had situated himself that drew their attention though, and not something else. It seemed that just because the Uchiha's disliked him, much of the ninja population were willing to give him a chance. Combined with his status as a prodigy, the fact that he refused to use his Sharingan on his fellow Konoha shinobi and that his teacher was the Namikaze Minato, and he had become the hottest thing since sliced bread. _

_He groaned inwardly as the younger guard turned to stare straight at him again. It seemed he had another admirer. Why though he couldn't fathom. When he had asked Minato-sensei the blond had simply laughed and asked if he had looked in the mirror lately. So, like the dutiful student he was, he had trotted off to the washroom to try to find out why the masses seemed intent on following him around as they did. It wasn't as though he had changed that much. Sure he had put on some height, and his training had developed some visible muscles but he still looked too scrawny and short to be able to do half the damage he was capable of. To him the only real visible change was his lack of glasses due to his Sharingan and the fact that his hair had started to grow out and become a bit more tamed now that there was no Aunt Petunia to threaten it. And of course his clothes fit better, and suited him, but that was a requirement for any ninja. One couldn't go around fighting in oversized or ugly clothing. It could get you killed. _

_Get you killed. It seemed like his life was now revolving around those words, and the rules he needed to follow in order to survive._

_Deep inside it was extremely unsettling to the twelve year old boy that he was willingly involving himself in a profession that was based around assassination, stealing, and seduction. And for what? A clan that wanted nothing do with him? A father that refused to acknowledge him? But what choice did he have anymore?_

_He bit back a sigh as he looked up at the dreary sky that was threatening to release the much needed downpour. It would be nice to feel the rain again. _

"_Arashi-san! Arashi-san!" Harry turned to the street lazily as a young boy called his name, looking through the crowds for him. _

_Harry's eye twitched imperceptibly Umino Iruka, the young Academy student that had taken a liking to following him around like a stray puppy, ran up the street asking the guards if they had seen him. _

"_Hmm? Arashi-san? Who's that?" The Chunin that had been watching him asked around the senbon he had been sucking on. _

_His partner turned to him with a look of disbelief. "You've been checking him out for the past hour and you don't even know his name?"_

"_Wha? Raidou I thought you said he was the bastard Uchiha!" _

_Harry held back a snarl as he jumped down from his spot and called out for Iruka. "Oi! Iruka-kun!"_

_The two guards turned to watch as the young boy scampered over to the eleven year old and pulled out a scroll. "Arashi-san, Hokage-sama asked me if I could give this to you! He said that you should give that to Namikaze-sama when he returns with his team and that he wants the two of you to come see him immediately, the others can go home and rest for the day."_

_Harry nodded as he slipped the thin scroll into his modified shuriken holster. "Thanks Iruka-kun," he said gratefully to the nine year old before he cocked his head to the side and frowned. "But aren't you supposed to be in the Academy?"_

_Iruka blushed and rocked back on his heels nervously. "Well yeah but it's so boring! And you didn't need the Academy to become a great ninja!"_

_Harry groaned inwardly as the guards watched on in interest. "There's a lot to learn from the Academy, it's just that shishou taught me what I needed first. There's nothing to be ashamed of for attending the Academy. Besides I'm not a great shinobi yet, I've only been a genin for the past two months, I haven't had that many exciting missions yet or anything. Mainly deliveries and such," Harry reasoned to the boy. _

_Iruka nodded slowly as Harry turned him around to face the direction of the Academy and gave him a small shove. "Now get going, you'll never become a great shinobi if you keep skipping your lessons Iruka-kun."_

"_Hai Arashi-san!" Iruka chirped as he threw a grin over his shoulder while he dodged and weaved through the crowded street. _

"_Now that was absolutely adorable," the unnamed guard said as he draped an arm over Harry's tensed shoulders. _

_Harry narrowed his eyes before slipping out of the older teens grasp and turning to move back to his waiting spot. _

"_Hey now, don't be so shy," the Chunin continued as he followed him. _

"_Don't you have a job to be doing, Chunin-san?" Harry sighed as the guard accosted him once more. _

"_Ah, don't worry bout it, Raidou's got it covered," the senbon sucking teen waved his concerns off. "And besides from what I've heard you can hold your own in a fight too."_

_Harry narrowed his eyes at the teen for his lazy response. "Ah, silly me. And here I thought we were at war."_

_The Chunin draped himself across his back and rested his head on the short boy's shoulder, allowing him to catch a glimpse of the Konoha hitae-ate attached to the back of his bandanna. "Well kid, anyone sneaking in wouldn't be so foolish as to use the gate," he whispered into his ear. "Now how's about you and me get to know each other a little better, huh?"_

_Harry turned his head until he was just brushing his lips against the older teens cheek. "Do I at least get to know your name first?" He breathed lightly._

_The Chunin smiled slightly around his senbon. "The name's Shiranui Genma."_

"_Well Genma-san," Harry breathed seductively before narrowing his eyes and lifting his leg straight backwards to kick him in the crotch. "I'm not sorry to say that I'm not that kind of boy," he said coldly as the teen slumped forward onto his back for real, his eyes wide with pain. His Sharingan eyes spinning wildly, Harry spun and planted a fist in the disabled teens gut, sending him flying towards the open gate that his shishou and his team had just walked through. _

_Minato looked down in surprise at the guard who was clutching his crotch in agony before raising his eyes to take in the sight of his student's red and black eyes. His team on the other hand seemed quite amused or in Obito's case angry. _

"_What are you doing here?" The Uchiha spat. _

"_Obito!" Minato snapped from where he was nudging the fallen guard that had spit out a senbon with his sandal. "Mind your manners, I asked Arashi-kun to meet me here."_

"_Shishou, Hokage-sama has given your team the rest of the day off," Harry said as he pulled out the scroll and walked towards the blonde man. "He also sent this for you and requested that we come see him ASAP."_

"_Hmm, guess you guys can go catch some sleep," Minato said absently as he read through the scroll quickly. "Arashi-kun, you head on over to the Tower, I'll catch up in a few."_

"_Hai sensei!" The four teens said at once as they separated to go their own ways. _

_Minato waited until he had lost sight of his students before turning to the older guard. "Explain."_

_Raidou winced at the harsh tone the Jounin bestowed on him. "Genma decided to express his attraction towards Arashi-san," he said quickly in the hopes that the man would go easy on his friend. _

"_I see," Minato said lightly as he crouched down beside the incapacitated Chunin. "Now," he said as he pulled the teen up by the collar of his shirt. "I realize that this is war time, Genma-kun. However it is still against Konoha law to proposition minors. My student is clearly underage."_

_Genma groaned pathetically while Raidou winced. _

_Ignoring this the blond Jounin continued. "Not only is he underage, he's only eleven. That's quite an age difference you know."_

_Raidou stepped in, hoping to save his friend some of the man's ire. "Not really Minato-sama, he's only five years older than-"_

_Minato cut him off with a glare and a blast of killing intent. "Perhaps it's not that large of an age gap to someone like you, Raidou-kun. However it's my apprentice that's involved. My eleven year old. Genin. Apprentice. How does that look from my point of view, hmmm?" **(4)**_

_Raidou gulped. "Bad?"_

"_Extremely," he hissed before turning back to the Chunin he was strangling with his own shirt. "Now Genma-kun, I'd be much obliged if you'd stay away from my apprentice, understand?"_

"_H-hai!" Genma choked out, breathing deeply as the blonde Jounin released him suddenly. _

"_Good!" Minato said happily as he stood before he tossed them both a cocky grin. "Well I better be going. Mission reports to file, Hokages to see, students to train. Seems like there's never enough time to get everything done. Ja ne!" He said cheerily as he disappeared with a yellow flash. _

_Raidou let out a shuddering breath he didn't even know he was holding before turning shakily to his sprawled out partner. "You just had to be a pervert, didn't you?"_

_Genma popped another senbon in his mouth before laying back to look at the clouds. "Green."_

_Raidou blinked. "Nani?"_

"_His eyes," Genma said breathlessly. "They're the greenest eyes I've ever seen."_

* * *

**1. **Harry's age is eleven almost twelve. I even confused myself thanks to my original chapter that hasn't been posted yet. The Quirrell incident occurred earlier in my timeline, not long after Christmas so Harry was still eleven. It's cutting it close but this scene takes place mid-July so he's almost twelve. When he says that he had five months training, it means that he's been a genin for two months now. Kakashi is a year and a few months older than him. Genma just turned sixteen. Iruka is almost ten. Of course this info only really helps with this specific flashback….oh well. 

Yes he is on a genin team. No I don't plan for them to feature too often, maybe not at all. I was thinking of having Inoichi as his sensei though…poor Arashi, having to deal with all these blondes…

**2. **Just in case I never explain in a flashback, Minato taught Harry to speak Japanese by speaking first in Japanese and then translating it. Sometimes he wouldn't even bother explaining. The only one Harry had to talk to for the first couple of months was Minato, Sandaime, Ibiki(think about what his specialty is, in real life he would probably know at least a little English.) and a few others. He learned mostly by immersing himself in the language. And for those of you who will be doubting me saying that it's impossible for someone to learn enough Japanese to hold a conversation in seven months, think about this: He's only eleven. It's much easier to learn another language when you're younger. If Minato only spoke Japanese, Harry would have to pick it up quick. It is possible.

**3. **Minato taught him and had him training alone in his free time. It was also war time so they wouldn't have kept someone Arashi's age in the Academy if he already showed he was capable of all the necessary skills.

**4. **Genma's not some sicko. Horny and lacking morals yes. Kiddie lover no. With his hair longer, without the glasses, add better clothing, and the muscles he's been developing, and Harry looks like a small thirteen year old. Genma won't be pulling something so forward for a few more years. He'll flirt, show affection, basically do anything he can to remind Arashi he's more than willing once he's old enough for a lover. However once he is old enough and shows no inclination to be with Genma….well I said he was horny didn't I? And Raido and Minato was mistaken, Genma is only four years older than Arashi.

**Review Reply:** I did start replying. I swear I did. But they became somewhat depressing to answer, simple because of my frame of mind. I apologize for not replying individually but I do appreciate each and every review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate writing these. I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. I wish I owned an Itachi though, if only to sic him on those who're mean to me. **

**A/N: ...Some of you are going to want to kill me after this chapter. Y'know how in the first chapter or maybe the second I mentioned that Harry and Naruto had just come back from a mission? Yeah well… here's where they were!**

* * *

_A darkness had fallen over Hogwarts since he had last stood within the castle's walls. _

_It was like someone had sucked all the happiness from the entire country, starting with the school before moving outwards. And in a way that was exactly what had happened. Voldemort had returned, greater and more terrible than ever, just as he had warned them he would. He had struck down all those that opposed him mercilessly in order to bring about a dark era. An era where he reigned supreme, and those that didn't fall in line died. _

_The Dark Lord turned what was once a beautiful and magnificent school into a foreboding stronghold for the Dark Kingdom. One could almost feel the evil wrapping itself around the castle as if it was trying to smother the life and joy it once held._

_Arashi frowned and pulled Naruto closer to his side. He was starting to regret bringing the child with him, however he simply could not leave the boy alone in Konoha for over a month. While Homura and Koharu would stay their hand while he was nearby, such a distance would present them the perfect opportunity to harm his student. _

_Shadows crept along the stone, unnerving the entourage with how strongly they resembled the Nara's signature techniques. Despite it being early August, the air was chilly and damp, even with the warming charms layered over the castle. _

_Arashi frowned inwardly as he observed the Ame**(1)** dignitary they had been hired to escort. It was a set up of course. While Amegakure no Sato wasn't one of the Five Great Shinobi countries, it was formidable enough that they were given the honour of hosting the Chunin exams quite a few times in the past. They didn't require any Konoha nins to assist them, and no knowledgeable client would insult a hidden village by involving another in a diplomatic mission. The only explanation was money. Quite a bit of it considering Ame's strict policies on outsiders. The fact that he had been asked for by name implied that Voldemort had discovered exactly who he really was and where he had been for the past ten years. _

_Of course Ame had no **real **knowledge about what was going to take place, just like they had no idea of his true status in Konoha. All they knew was that Namikaze Arashi was not someone to cross, and that he had become a Jounin with only a few years of training. They wouldn't risk war with Konoha and it's allies over a Wizards whim after all. But still, it was suspicious that they willingly hired Konoha nins to escort their dignitaries, not to mention the fact that they were even considering a possible alliance with them. _

_Arashi stared blankly into the narrowed eyes of their Wizarding guide, Severus Snape. The man had been watching him closely since he had met the group of six outside Europe's border. Whether he knew who he was or if he was simply wary of his power was unknown. Either one was a pleasing thought._

"_Hurry up! It seems our Lord has decided to hold the feast off until you've arrived!" Snape barked as he led them towards the large open door of the Great Hall. _

_The Jounin suppressed a shudder as he forced his magic down before entering the magic saturated Hall, that was filled to the brim with Wizards and Witches. Ever since he had left the Hidden Continents his magic had been humming under his skin, attempting to overpower his chakra. It was unacceptable. He was a Shinobi, not a Wizard. He would not let his magic overtake him. _

_He was brought back to the matter at hand as he felt his young student shiver and push himself closer to his side as he saw the men and women wearing collars and kneeling behind seated Wizards. So they had also resorted to slavery. How quaint. _

_Even the Great Hall had been desecrated in his absence. No longer did the ceiling reflect the beautiful sky. Now it seemed to show gruesome battlefields, whether of the past or present was anyone's guess. Banners that had once been dedicated to the Founders and their Houses now bore the Dark Mark. The former House tables were absent, in their place many square tables were dotting the Hall, the ones nearer the door housing those of less importance. The room was full of tables and chairs except for the long strip of red velvet that ran up the length of the Hall leading to what was once the Professors table. _

"_Naruto," he whispered, letting his eyes lock with those of a handsome red eyed man sitting in what was once the Headmaster's seat, "Calm down. I will allow no harm to come to you or the others."_

_Arashi could feel Naruto's eyes flutter close and the deep breath he released into his side. "Hai sensei."_

_The emerald eyed Uchiha fought back a sneer as the man who held his gaze stood gracefully and let his eyes roam over his uniformed body as the procession came to a stop before the raised table. _

"_Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope your trip was enjoyable," the man said with an oily smile, his eyes never leaving Arashi's. _

"_It was a wonderful journey, Lord Voldemort. Amegakure would like to extend their thanks for the invitation," the ame dignitary practically gushed, much to the disgust of the Konoha nins who had all been briefed about the real situation at hand. _

_Voldemort frowned and narrowed his eyes on the bumbling man. "I was not speaking to you fool."_

_Arashi inwardly sighed as the man spluttered. So this was the way Voldemort wished to play this. _

"_Harry Potter. It's been quite some time, has it not?" Voldemort purred as many of the observers gasped in shock, mainly the slaves. _

_Arashi cocked an eyebrow as the man came to stand before him in an attempt to lead him to a seat at his side. "So…you did return. Any chance anyone got a picture of Fudge's face once he found out?"_

_Naruto pressed in closer to him as Voldemort let out a chuckle and placed a hand on the small of his back. "If they did, I haven't seen one. Come Harry, let's catch up. For old time's sake."_

_Arashi allowed himself to be led to the chair to the right of Voldemort, allowing Naruto to climb up on his lap while his team refused seats and moved to stand unobtrusively behind him. "For old time's sake? You make it sound as though we were close, Voldemort-san."_

_Red eyes flitted to the side to watch him while his lips quirked in the semblance of a smile. "In a way we were. We were very much alike, you and I."_

"_Perhaps. Or perhaps we were merely victims of an obsolete meddler."_

"_Dumbledore," the Dark Lord hummed briefly as he observed his followers and their slaves watching the dangerous young man at his side. "Is it your opinion that he attempted to mirror your childhood to my own deliberately?"_

_Arashi allowed his eyes to drift to his former nemesis's face while keeping his body turned towards the people below them. A chained red-head kneeling behind a platinum blonde held part of his attention. "He would find it terribly ironic. And you? Do you prefer to think that it was fate?"_

"_Perhaps," Voldemort echoed his earlier response. "Tell me Potter. When you first heard that you would be returning here…what crossed your mind first?"_

_Arashi smirked bitterly as he saw his former friend being petted like a dog by his master. "Many things. The first being that you still sought my death. The second was that you wished for some twisted alliance. That thought led me to think for a moment that you would attempt to draw me to your side."_

"_My my. You did think things out," Voldemort said in a pleased tone. "And now? What do you think I wish to do with you now?"_

"_It doesn't really matter, does it?" Arashi said calmly as Naruto hopped down from his lap to stand by Inoichi. _

"_Oh?" Voldemort hissed dangerously as his red eyes narrowed, irrationally angered by the dismissing tone the young man used to address him. "And what makes you think-"_

"_Nice eyes," Arashi said with a smirk before allowing his green eyes to bleed red and black. "Mine are nicer."_

_Voldemort paled as he saw the powerful eyes that haunted his dreams. Now bearing three tear drops in each eye, they spun wildly as the younger man sprawled back into his chair, bringing his right ankle to rest on his knee. _

"_Do you remember?" Arashi asked idly as he drew a kunai from his back pouch and examined it with an experienced eye. "Do you? I do. Your screams for the fool to fight, to kill me. I remember the fear, your fear." He paused as he flicked his eyes back to the Dark Lord's crimson orbs. "I remember the scent of the blood that I spilt when I was forced to use my nails to claw the back of your puppet's head, your very soul, as I sat on his back and destroyed his body with my magic."_

_Voldemort swallowed convulsively, whether in fear or arousal at the shinobi's words was anyone's guess. "I do."_

"_That was then." _

"_Yes," Voldemort breathed lightly, still caught in whatever web the Sharingan had drawn him into. _

"_At the age of eleven… I was able to discharge enough chakra, to completely destroy a grown man's body and activate these eyes you see now. That was when I was untrained," Arashi narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man before allowing his eyes to fade to emerald. "I am no longer untrained."_

_The wizard slumped back in his chair, panting quietly. Shuddering he raised his head to his one time enemy, making sure not to meet his eyes. "Why? If you already knew… if you didn't have to… why did you come?"_

_The ANBU Commander smiled pleasingly as he stood and motioned for his team to walk before him, Inoichi escorting Naruto personally, placing him in the middle, away from the prying eyes of the wizards. "A warning, I suppose," he gave a small chuckle. "Perhaps simply to remind you… I am not someone you wish to engage in battle, Voldemort-san. I have no wish to return to the Wizarding World."_

_Now, the man let his eyes meet the vivid green ones that he always seemed to meet at the most significant times in his life. "You could be great. If you were to join me that is."_

_His green eyes froze and a tight smile was flashed his way. "I'm already great."_

"_Then your word, Harry. Your word that you will not return. That you will not try to save them," Voldemort hissed, loud enough to cause ripples of shock to flow through the Hall. _

"_There are no guarantees in this world Voldemort-san. However, I can say that I shall never return to the Wizarding World, unless I am hired to do so. That in itself is not likely. After all, I only took this mission to warn you. Normally in order to hire me, one would have to pay five times as much as what Amegakure did for the entire team. My sources tell me that your remaining opposition has no access to such sums."_

"_Traitor!" Another redheaded slave shouted as he started walking down the aisle to where his team and student were waiting for him. "How can you turn your back on us?"_

_Arashi didn't even blink as he heard the girls owner punishing her with a crucio. "An eye for an eye. None of you tried to save me, not until you realized what you were really up against that is. I hope this is the last time we meet, Voldemort-san. I will be quite displeased otherwise." _

_With that parting warning he activated the seal that would transport them home. _

* * *

_**Spoilers! **_

**1. Ame means rain. As Ame is not one of the Five Great Shinobi Villages, their leader cannot be called a Kage. The current leader of Amegakure is Pein (or Pain depending on the source), the leader of Akatsuki. Because Ame shares a border with several large and small countries, it often became a battleground in past wars. **

**A/N2: **.:Sigh:. I can hear the complaints coming. It's too anticlimactic, Harry wouldn't do that in real life. I want Harry to go back to the Wizarding world, save everyone, and have ten babies with Ginny. Well I've got two words for any complainers. Tough luck. I warned you that the Wizarding arc wouldn't end well, and that this would be different from most crossovers. Now for anyone asking why Voldemort seemed so ooc, I did have a reasoning. I don't think Voldies gay, or bi, or het. In fact I think he's powersexual. Or at least in my fic he is. The last bit where they're talking is disjointed, only because you're getting half the dialogue. It's like hearing a phone call from one end, and not being able to understand the entire conversation. Harry had to master the Sharingan on his own, making his own techniques. Let's just say they were having a private chat, whether I'll elaborate later is still unknown.

* * *

**Review reply:** Have I ever mentioned that I love my reviewers? Cause you guys rock! Still don't have a lot of time (this was half typed in October…) so I'm only answering specific questions that are relevant. Just not pairing requests, cause I'm still not sure if I want Kakashi to be with Harry. Genma is still in the running though.

**gaisensei:** Actually Itachi was a Captain. Different rank entirely. Arashi/Harry is the commanding officer of the entire ANBU force. The only one he answers to in the village is the Hokage. Itachi answered to other Captains, Arashi, and the Hokage. I can't blame you for not knowing the age of Arashi in the present timeline. I may have written the wrong one somewhere. At the time of the massacre, Arashi is twenty-two.

**demanicangel:** Not all stories are told in order. It doesn't mean I won't eventually post it, just that if I spend ten chapters writing about Harry's past I'll go insane. I've already got ANN to write, I don't need another story that follows Harry from diapers to adulthood. Writing him at his present age is much more interesting. I hope this chapter gives you at least some hints as to why he's


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. **

**Review Replies:**

**sjs: Sorry but I'm leaning towards Genma.**

**Needless Noodles: I can't promise that Harry will never do missions in the wizarding world, but he won't be saving anyone. When I wrote this I realized that no matter how many betrayed!Harry stories I read, he always went back to save them. I didn't want that for this story. Why does Harry not use his magic? It's a psychological thing. I haven't posted it yet, I may never, but he doesn't have any training with his magic above first year. His wand was taken from him by Dumbledore, and he was expelled from Hogwarts. He's not too fond of magic. **

**Kirallie: It'll come soon! I promise!**

**Osama: The ame dignitary I mentioned? Consider him AK'd. Voldie and Ame won't be working together in the future. I can't guarantee Voldie will never show, but he won't be able to take over the elemental countries. He's not that stupid.**

**dm: I'm glad you liked it. I just couldn't bear the thought of Harry saving the wizarding world, yet again despite the fact that he was thrown away by them. **

**Draegyn: I could kiss you right now honey! Mwah! ****If only everyone were as understanding as you!**

**nlblake: Kisses to you too! **

**xyvortex: My lips are sealed!**

**Estheriana: Still going with Genma for now. Kakashi hints and plot are being added though.**

**loko-ka: Yes the Yondaime is Naruto's dad. I never said he wasn't. Minato is in this as well. He's Harry/Arashi's teacher. I'm well aware that Arashi was a fan name. I decided to name Harry that. **

**Kitai Shinsei: You caught it! Out of all the reviewers you caught it! Although...he still touched him didn't he? Makes you wonder where I'm going huh? You get kisses too! Mwah!**

**yaoi-kitsune: Arashi and Sasuke will be talking within the next couple of chapters. I needed this one out first though. Hope you like it anyways! **

**Also a Humongous thanks to: KingofLoosePages, Merrymow, Miko-Snow Goddess-Me, Lemo, Risse, Angie, Phamalama, darknessmolded, Firehedgehog, mione the kneazle, eaglelinda, momocolady, Lady Gaia, Anatia Haru de Luna Ley Fey, Zetsuki, dark03rose, Jax9. **

**A/N: So, this story was the winner of my poll so here you go guys! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Arashi held in a yelp as he was pulled off the stool into the arms of the teen he was quickly learning to hate. _

"_Hey there green eyes,__" __Genma greeted with a mischievous smile, his brown hair pulled from his face by a bandanna. __"__How__'__re you doing?__"_

_Arashi narrowed his eyes dangerously as Genma's constant companion Raidou shook his head in dismay. _

"_Genma let him go,__" __the Tokubetsu Jounin demanded. __"__Minato-sama will tear you apart if he finds out-__"_

"_Finds out what?__" __The blonde Jounin asked as he entered Ichiraku__'__s ramen stand. __"__That Genma-kun has decided to once again ignore my orders and has been harassing my student?__"_

_Genma snapped to attention as he leapt away from the younger boy. "Minato-sama!"_

"_Don't you Minato-sama me young man!" Minato roared as he powered up a rasengan. _

"_Oi! Don't use that thing in here Minato!" Teuchi shouted. "It's bad for business! Take it outside if you have to kill the punk!"_

_Genma ran up to Arashi and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Later green eyes!" He laughed as he ran away. _

"_Hey! Get back here you coward!" Minato yelled as Arashi held him back by digging in his heels and applying chakra to his feet. _

"_Gomen nasai for the trouble Minato-sama," Raidou said as he too quickly left. _

_Minato growled. "I should just kill the punk and save myself the trouble."_

_Arashi rolled his eyes. "Oh grow up would you? One minute you're supper serious, yet all it takes is one cocky kid to make you act like your twelve again."_

"_Arashi!" Minato whined teasingly. "You're so mean to your Shishou!"_

Arashi placed his teacup down and turned his eyes to the man watching him from across the table while Naruto flitted by in the flower garden outside. "Is there something wrong Hiashi-san?"

The aging man shook his head in amusement. Arashi was one of the few to always drop proper honorifics no matter what the situation. "No. Yes. I suppose so."

Arashi blinked. It wasn't often that the Hyuuga head spoke so indecisively. "Hiashi?"

"I am worried for you I suppose," the man admitted after a brief silence. "I've heard that you've been saddled with the Uchiha survivor."

"Hmmm."

Hiashi continued when it became apparent Arashi would say no more. "The civilians are overjoyed, the council elders are as well, now that the remaining Uchiha's are reunited once again. The shinobi however, are all properly outraged on your behalf. You, on the other hand, have said nothing about the situation."

"What is there to say? My Hokage gave me an order, and so it shall be done."

"I see."

"I think you do."

Hiashi's attention was drawn to Naruto as he laughed and chased butterflies amongst the flowers. "And what does your other charge feel about the situation?"

Arashi followed his gaze with a gentle smile. "He's been handling it better than me I suppose."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

"That is good. Arashi," Hiashi said seriously. "I owe much to you, not only have you become a bright beacon for my nephew, but you've taught my daughter so much. If ever you need help you only need ask. Even if it's something as simple as watching over the Uchiha while you and Naruto escape for a short while on a mission."

Arashi gave the man a wide smile, knowing better than to thank him directly. "I think I'll have to take you up on that sometime."

"See that you do. Where is your new charge today?"

Arashi scowled. "At the academy."

Hiashi let out a quiet laugh. "Here I thought that you would never allow one of yours to step foot in that place again."

"He's a spoiled brat. Until he learns some manners and control, I won't be teaching him a thing."

"That bad then?"

Arashi sighed. "Think of how Neji was becoming and times it by twenty."

"I see."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"It'll turn out fine Arashi. You have a knack for turning coal into diamonds."

Arashi snorted. "Well if you ask the civilians I'm turning a diamond into coal. Did you know some little old biddy scolded me when I wouldn't buy him Chunin grade shurikens? Then she turned around and bought them for him! I grounded the little shit for a week for that stunt."

Hiashi let out a roaring laugh. "I'm afraid you'll face many more hurdles like that Arashi. Have fun."

"Traitor," Arashi growled. "You're not supposed to take pleasure in my suffering!"

"Ah, but you suffer so beautifully."

"Sorry but you're not my type."

"Speaking of your type… I hear Kakashi's been looking for you again."

Arashi bristled. "And I care why?"

"You once cared for him."

"I once finger painted, it doesn't mean I have any desire to do it again."

Hiashi's mouth twitched as he fought a smile remembering the day. "You have to admit that Naruto was delighted. So you won't hear him out?"

"The last time I bothered to hear him out, he called me poison and tried to beat the crap out of me. Why is it so important to you that I speak with him."

"He was drunk. And it's important because you are my friend and if I had to choose between Shiranui and Kakashi, I think Kakashi is better for you.

"He's a Jounin, he should have known better. Kami knows that he's crazy as hell."

"He has grown since then. I believe he has started to let go of the poisonous hate within him."

"He hasn't had a choice in the matter."

"You know something?" Hiashi asked sharply.

"Let's just say that something happened to change the target of his hatred."

Hiashi gasped quietly. "She made contact?"

"Idiot allowed her mask to be knocked off during an extraction mission. I had to stop the bastard from killing her once his _genius_ mind made the connection."

"Perhaps you should have let him kill her. You never wanted her in your cell in the first place. Hokage-sama has allowed her too much freedom."

"Hokage-sama wishes for her to live. She has her uses, I suppose," Arashi said as he sipped his tea.

"Old man's going senile," Hiashi grumbled.

Arashi hid his smile with his teacup. "Now, now Hiashi. He does what he believes is best."

"You won't speak with him?"

"I speak with him everyday."

"You know who I mean."

"I don't know why you won't drop it."

"He's floundering. Everyone can see it. Now I know why."

"I don't have the patience or the time to deal with his moods. And there's nothing going on between Genma and I!" Arashi shouted indignantly as he replayed the conversation in his head.

Hiashi roared with laughter. "You've only just realized what I said?

_Arashi sighed as the team came into sight, two dead bodies being carried between the three men. Picking up the shovel he had just abandoned he started digging next to the graves he had just finished covering. _

"_Only one this time kid, the other's a Hyuuga. Lucky bastard's being sent back to the village," the leader, a new Jounin said bitterly. _

_The genin growled at the Jounin's callous words. "Hold your tongue. He was a Shinobi of Konoha and died for the village."_

_The man sneered at the teen. "Yeah well, how is it that those rich clan bastards get better treatment than us, huh? Even in death, they're given more respect! The rest of us commoners are just thrown in a hole, far from home, and covered. There'll be no grave back home for our families to mourn at-"_

"_You're such a fool," Arashi growled as he went back to digging. "It's amazing that you made Jounin with your lack of knowledge. There's a reason why the dead of higher clans are sent back. The Byakugan must be accounted for, along with the Sharingan. To let the body of a Hyuuga or an Uchiha fall into the hands of Konoha's enemies would be disastrous."_

_The Jounin flushed at being talked down to by a mere genin in front of his team. "Who the hell do you think-"_

"_Have the Oinin prepared the body for burial?" __**(1) **__Arashi asked the two Chunin carrying the dead woman's body, ignoring the man entirely now. _

"_Hai Arashi-san," a Chunin not much older than him answered. "It was him that directed us to you. Why are you stuck on grave duty anyways? I thought you were here as a messenger?"_

"_I am," the green-eyed teen said as he gently lowered the body into the shallow grave. "But Minato-sensei is still gathering information for me to take back, and he's waiting until he can spare one of the Chunin to come with me. Kumo's blocked off the passage, for the moment we're trapped. Asuma was on grave duty, he looked like he needed a rest. It was either this or make explosive tags, and I did that yesterday. You guys have enough to last months now."_

"_Hey! Don't ignore me you little shit!" The Jounin roared as pulled back his fist to strike him. _

_Arashi didn't even flinch as the fist approached, standing his ground without moving to defend himself. As it turns out he didn't have to. _

"_Hmm. Arashi-san was right to ignore trash such as yourself," Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan said calmly as he inserted himself between the two and caught the fist. "Such disgraceful actions are unbecoming of one of Konoha's Jounins."_

"_What's it to you, you white eyed bastard?" The ignorant Jounin spat as he tried to wrench his hand back from the man's crushing grip. _

"_Arashi-san took the time to defend my fallen clan member, he also attempted to teach something that should have been known to you by now. Obviously your academy teachers were remiss in teaching you about Konoha's bloodlines. How disgusting."_

"_Who the hell do you think you are?"_

_Arashi tilted his head to the side so he could see past his defender. "His name is Hyuuga Hiashi," he said as he pinned the incompetent man with blank green eyes. "The head of the Hyuuga clan."_

_The Jounin looked like he was about to piss himself if he didn't faint first. "Forgive me, Hyuuga-sama. This little gaki was being disrespectful towards your clan, I was simply attempting to teach him his place-"_

"_So you truly are a buffoon," Hiashi said dryly. "Did you not listen to a thing I said. I heard everything, from you insulting a dead man to your colourful opinion of the clans of Konoha. The Hokage will be hearing about your conduct. I'm sure that the other clan heads will be absolutely fascinated of your opinion of us, how did you put it? Rich clan bastards?"_

"_No!" The Jounin did piss himself now. "Please Hyuuga-sama reconsider!"_

"_No," the aristocratic man said as he threw the man away from him and the child he was protecting. "Get out of my sight. If I ever hear of you attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi again I'll kill you myself." _

_Arashi blinked as the man turned to face him and bent down so that his eyes were level with his. "Are you unharmed?"_

"_Hai."_

_Hiashi stared at him as though he had found a particularly difficult puzzle to solve. "I am glad."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I am sorry that you had to be involved in such a distasteful encounter. Unfortunately with the war, many of those that would normally not be promoted to a higher rank or position have been."_

"_Including myself?" Arashi asked politely, wondering if the man was a friend of Uchiha Fugaku._

_Hiashi pinned him with white eyes. "No. I believe you are one of the few that deserved to be promoted. It is simply a shame that you could not have come during a time of peace, so that you would be able to train to your hearts content."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You have no reason to thank me child. It is simply the truth that I speak."_

_Arashi nodded looking older than his twelve years. "Nonetheless I thank you."_

_Hiashi smiled gently. "Run along now and wake the petulant child that was on duty before you took over. He has rested enough and you will need your energy for when your shishou calls for you."_

_Arashi stared at the man with his rare green eyes, unnerving the Hyuuga and the Chunin present before taking off towards the tents. "Hai."_

* * *

**1. This flashback took place during the Iwa/Konoha war. In my story most of the war took place with missions, missions that destroyed important bases, trade routes, stuff like that. However there were also bases scattered throughout Hi no Kuni and their allies land where shinobi would stop to bury their dead, relay information, things like that. At each base was either a medic, or an Oinin depending on the importance of the base so that bodies could be prepared for burial. That way enemy nins couldn't learn any of their secrets by digging them up and experimenting on them. Okay?**

* * *

**A/N2: So how does everyone like the friendship between Arashi and Hiashi? Odd isn't it? I can't guarantee that Sasuke will directly be in the next chapter, but he'll be in the one after that!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Surprise surprise. I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. I do have a cute Kakashi plushie though.**

**ATTENTION: I've just realized that my title might not be FFNET appropriate. Any suggestions for a change would be nice. My mind is blank right now, the only thing I can think of is changing Bastard to Illegitimate. Leave any suggestions in a review please!**

**A/N: Wow, it's been awhile. I hate math…Worst subject ever created. I'm not done yet either. I should be studying for my Diploma Exam, but I find myself typing so…good for you guys, bad for me. Next chapter of ANN should be up soon, and remember to read Obscure Facts for extra deleted scenes and stories. Once again, thanks to any one who reviewed and those that waited patiently. **

* * *

"You should be in bed kid," Arashi told the boy as he emerged from the shadows, moving to lean against the window frame the boy was sitting on as he stared at the stars.

Sasuke didn't even blink. "I don't like you."

Arashi snorted. "Trust me gaki, the feeling's mutual."

Sasuke turned to look at him. "Why did he do it?"

He didn't reply right away. "You'll find that in life you'll always be asking that question. I used to when I was younger."

"Does that mean you don't anymore?" The boy asked curiously of his eldest brother who had turned his gaze to the moon.

"I stopped a long time ago. So did Itachi," he said as he turned to go to his room. "Get to bed. You have class tomorrow."

"You didn't answer my question!"

Arashi didn't bother turning around. "I don't know the why's yet kid. Maybe I don't want to know. Maybe Itachi felt it was worth doing. Or maybe he felt they weren't worth saving."

"Are you trying to say he might not have done it?" Sasuke yelled. "That he didn't kill the clan for the reasons Hokage-sama gave us?"

"Y'know, it always gets me when you call them a clan. A clan. Not a family. How many Uchiha's did you know well? How many did you play with, or talk to? Why does their death as a whole, anger you more than the death of your parents?"

Sasuke made a sound as though he had been slapped. "You're one to talk you cold hearted bastard! You don't care that they're dead!"

"Of course I don't," Arashi levelled the boy with a chilling glare. "Despite your beliefs, the vast majority of your clan was trash. They did despicable things in the name of dishonourable people. The first time I met your brother, it was to save him from his own Uncle. Many of your family's crimes were covered up. That alone is intolerable in my eyes. Do you think the majority of the population cared about the death of the Uchiha's as individuals? They don't. Like you, they mourn the passing of the clan. Of the power that clan brought Konoha. I cannot afford to think of such things. I must worry on how to bring new strength to Konoha, to make sure we are stronger than ever. Why would I mourn the dead of the Uchiha, when they couldn't bring themselves to celebrate my life?"

"What was there to celebrate?" Sasuke snapped spitefully.

"Apparently quite a bit since I'm still alive and they're all dead at the hands of my student."

"Did you even care about any of them?"

"I cared for Itachi."

Sasuke stepped back as if he'd been struck by the simple admission. Before Arashi could turn to leave he asked one more question. "Do you regret it? Teaching Itachi?"

Arashi stilled for a moment. "It would be a lie if I said yes. He grew on me, over time. I suppose you will too. I only hope that you don't become the monster he did." Arashi pinned the boy where he sat, allowing his odd green eyes change to the swirling black and red of the Sharingan. "If you do…if you betray Konoha as Itachi did…I'll kill you myself. And it won't be quick."

--

_The flames flickered wildly, casting the room in shadows as the two men knelt before the large fire in a comfortable silence. The elder wearing white robes denoting his station, the younger clothed in a standard ANBU uniform without a mask. _

"_Arashi-kun," the old man said suddenly. _

"_Hai, Sandaime-sama?" The ANBU asked quietly as he turned his head slightly to observe his leader. _

_The old man closed his eyes tiredly before continuing. "I've named you my successor Arashi-kun."_

_Arashi stiffened in shock and dismay. "Iie."_

"_Hai. You are the best suited for the title of Hokage," the aging Hokage went on, ignoring the young man's protest. _

"_Iie!"_

_Sarutobi smiled slightly as he opened his eyes and turned his head to look into the ANBU's panicked green eyes. "Why do you protest so, Arashi-kun? There is no one I'd trust more with the position of Hokage."_

"_What right does one such as I have to the title of Hokage? I'm too young, too weak!" Arashi protested loudly. _

"_One such as you?" The Sandaime repeated with a raised eyebrow. "You speak so lowly of yourself. You are young yes, but you are far from weak. In time you will surpass the Sanins themselves, I have no doubt you have already surpassed my own weakened state."_

"_Iie, Hokage-sama is far from weak!" Arashi denied his leaders words. _

_Sarutobi gave a gentle smile at the young man's vehement protest. "I am weakened and I am foolish. I made many mistakes, before I became Hokage, and after. Time has not been kind to this old man Arashi-kun. It is time for me to choose a successor. I choose you."_

"_I am not worthy," Arashi breathed desperately wishing that he would understand. _

"_Why are you not worthy?"_

_Arashi struggled to form the words needed. "I…I was not born in Konoha. Nor was I raised here. What right do I, someone who has only been here for a mere eight years, have to claim the title of Hokage?"_

_Sarutobi blinked before bursting into laughter. "I-is that what's been bothering you?" He asked around his chuckles. _

_Arashi frowned. "Hokage-sama?"_

"_Arashi," the Sandaime said gently with a soft smile. "The fact that you were not born in Konoha…and that you came to love this village as your own…that is a trait you share with most of the former Hokages."_

"_Nani?"_

"_The first and the second…they both created Konoha. They were neither born here, nor were they raised on this land. Myself…my parents and I followed them here. Your Shishou was the only Hokage born in Konoha. Only two of Konoha's Hokages were ever raised here. Where we were born or raised has nothing to do with how much we care for Konoha. It only matters that we do."_

_Sarutobi sighed as he turned to face the fire. "You don't see it. Just how worthy you are of the title. You need not take up the title immediately, Arashi-kun. However we will begin your training immediately. As much as you and the others see me as infallible, I am old. Obsolete," he said with another sigh. "It would ease my mind greatly to know that there is a Hokage waiting to step in should anything happen."_

_Arashi nodded uneasily in understanding. "Hai, Hokage-sama."_

--

"Good morning Sasuke!" Naruto chirped as the boy came into the kitchen.

Sasuke grunted in return, wishing that he didn't need to put up with the other. "You're too cheery in the mornings."

"Haha I suppose I am," Naruto said laughingly. "But then again, I don't have to go to the Academy. That would make anyone happy."

"It's not that bad," Sasuke said in return his curiosity getting the better of him. "Why do you dislike it so much anyways?"

Naruto let out a giggle. "Oh, well that's a funny story. See the teachers there didn't really like me, they were being really unfair. So Arashi-sensei pulled me out and made me his apprentice. When it came time for me to become a genin, I passed the test the Hokage arranged for me, I had to beat a full Genin team by myself. So I did, but Sensei was still upset with the Academy so he played a trick on them."

"A trick?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "He doesn't seem the type."

"He's not really. But they made him really angry. So he made a deal with the Hokage to become an Academy Sensei for a short time, every one else was so excited that he had decided to teach. At least until exam day."

"What happened on exam day?"

Naruto laughed. "He got all the others to let him test the graduating class. He failed every single student! You should have seen the looks on their faces! It was priceless!"

"Every single student?" Sasuke whispered in disbelief. "How did he get away with doing that? Surely the clans-"

Naruto snorted before he could go on. "What is your obsession with the clans? They're just people, y'know? They have to eat, sleep, and piss just like we do."

"How dare you! Show some respect!" Sasuke shouted. "They're your betters, how dare you talk about them in such a way!"

"He dares because he can," Arashi's voice came from the doorway as Sasuke and Naruto both whipped their heads around to face him. "

"What do you mean?" The youngest Uchiha hissed as the man stalked to the fridge to pull out the makings for their breakfast. "He's just some nobody, how could he possibly get away with talking such trash?"

Arashi didn't even both turning to speak with the child. "Naruto, why are you up so early? Our mission isn't until ten."

The blond perked up. "Hai, I know. Demo…I wanted to go see Iruka-kun before we left though. I didn't get around to giving him that gift we picked up for him while we were away that time."

Green eyes turned to look at him. "I see. You'll be escorting Sasuke then?"

"Hai, if it's alright."

"It is. Be careful though, and go by Katsu's on the way back to pick up some new weapons. We're both low on shuriken."

Sasuke fumed at being ignored and talked about as if he weren't in the same room as the two. "You're going on a mission?" He spat out.

"Hai," Arashi said as he turned back to preparing breakfast. "I told you last week. You'll be staying with Iruka for the next few days, we won't be gone longer than a week. That being said," he spoke softly turning to pin the boy with a glare, "if you don't behave and treat Iruka with the respect due, I will turn you over my knee and tan your ass until you can't sit for a week. And next time I'll leave you with the Hyuugas, Kami knows Hiashi won't take any of your shit."

Sasuke blushed as Naruto laughed. "Fine, but when you get back you better teach me something worthwhile, otherwise you'll be the one regretting your actions," he said rashly.

The man turned to look at him with spatula in hand, running his eyes over his form before bursting into laughter. "Yeah, I might've actually been scared if that threat didn't come from an eight year old wearing footsie pyjamas," Arashi snorted. "Uchiha you may be, but you sure as hell didn't inherit your brother's intimidation tactics."

"Arrgh!" Sasuke growled. "Don't compare me to that bastard!"

Arashi walked towards him until he was barely a foot away before bending down until he was eye level with him. "Why not? After all, you do it too. Don't ask something of someone that you're not willing to do yourself," he said quietly before turning back to the stove.

--

"_In conclusion, Hokage-sama, we've discovered that Orochimaru was not working alone. It seems he had help in ensnaring Uchiha Fugaku," a black ookami masked man explained as he knelt before the elderly Hokage. _

_The Sandaime Hokage sighed as he lifted his hand to remove his red and white hat, revealing his snow white hair, the candles in the background turning it silver. "Who was it Kurokaze? Who is working against me?"_

_The masked ANBU's heart cried out for his tired leader. "Danzo."_

_The old Hokage closed his eyes wearily as he let his head fall to rest against the back of his chair. "I see. Is he alone?"_

"_Iie. The Council is littered with those that may not have actively participated, did turn a blind eye to what was happening. And it seems that he's resurrected his Ne forces," Ookami spat, allowing bitterness to coat his voice. _

_Sarutobi's eyes snapped open as he straightened in the chair. "Ne?" He hissed. "The same Ne your shishou and I spent so long disbanding?"_

"_Hai."_

_The Sandaime turned to look at the young ANBU Commander kneeling before him. _

"_Your Second…Is she a suspect?_

"_No, she has been cleared."_

"_How is her training going?"_

_Ookami blinked behind his mask in shock before holding back a sigh. If the Hokage was asking about his replacement, then undoubtedly his mission or rank was about to change. "She is ANBU. It's taken many years but she's finally adjusting. She would be passable as a Commander."_

"_And your men? Do they trust her considering her former allegiance?"_

_Ookami knew what he was really asking. 'Would they listen to her commands?' _

"_To a degree" 'Not like they do mine' _

"_Has she cultivated any friendships with any others?" 'How badly will they react if she takes your place.'_

"_A few." 'They'll tear her apart unless I call them off.'_

"_I see." 'Make it so.'_

"_Hn." 'Hai Hokage-sama.'_

_Sarutobi looked at the Commander with softened eyes. "Remove your mask."_

_The kneeling man reached up to remove the black mask, revealing vivid green eyes and a handsome face surrounded by shoulder length black hair. He painted quite the picture for the Sandaime and his subordinates, in his black and white ANBU armour denoting his rank, while the candlelight illuminating the room cast shadows across his face. _

_The Sandaime inhaled deeply with his eyes closed before steeling himself. Opening his small black eyes, he pinned the twenty two year old with a serious look. "Namikaze Arashi. As of this moment you are relieved from your position as ANBU Commander. You are to hand in your mask and wakizashi immediately. You are to answer to the rank of Jounin, with the position of Oinin," the Hokage paused again to breathe deeply. "Forgive me child. You are the only one I can truly rely on to accomplish this task."_

_Arashi didn't move from his kneeling position, his eyes had involuntarily shut themselves after his demotion and his subordinates shifted uncomfortably, not pleased with their Hokages orders. "Iie, Hokage-sama. I understand."_

"_You are to track down those that oppose me. You are to continue the mission I first gave you eight years ago. It is up to you to decide how you will juggle the protection of Namikaze Naruto and your Oinin duties. However," the Hokage started sternly as he stroked his beard, "that does not mean you can neglect Uchiha Sasuke. He is also under your protection and guidance."_

_The newly demoted Oinin raised his blank green eyes to his leader. "Hai Hokage-sama."_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned the shows or books would I be overworked, underpaid, and sick with the flu?

**Warning: Some disturbing content. If you dislike the thought of Voldemort almost molesting a young Harry then go away. There's also some lickage. **

A/N: Yeah, I know. It's been forever. Me and my cousin had a conversation about this. It went like this.

Sarah: Why haven't you been updating your stories?

Me: …. -.- What stories?

Sarah: ….T.T So cruel.

So I decided to update.

P.S. The review replies were from back in June. I was a bit pissed at the time.

P.P.S. The ending sucks. Get over it. I got lazy.

P.P.P.S. Work really sucks. Anyone know a rich guy I could marry since my boyfriends a bum?

P.P.P.S. Not beta'd.

P.P.P.P.S. Why are you still reading these?

**Review replies**

**Kame: Sorry honey, it doesn't work that way. You get what I write, not what you want to see next. Are you confused about their ages? In the flashbacks I usually add Arashi's rank or age, and my timeline in Obscure Facts does actually state his exact ages for a lot of the scenes. Just cross reference.**

**Calimora: .:Squee!:. Ah reviewers like you and Shadowed Tigress are good for the writers soul! You'll never realize just how happy you made me by actually reading the whole story through and thinking about it before reviewing! You'd be surprised how many readers want everything laid out up front and can't go for more than one chapter before saying that I'm not explaining everything. Then I get upset and moody because I really am explaining things, but I'm not going as fast as they seem to want. You totally made my day with your review, thank you so much!**

**Shadowed Tigress: I'm glad you liked it. May I add that reading your reviews always cheer me up. I do like my title, I just don't want to offend anyone unintentionally. Genma/Harry is really growing on me too, the perv just seems to write himself. Thanks for your support regarding Taliath, but his review, while annoying, wasn't the one that offended me. .:Sheepish grin:. I had to rant at the one that did offend me, and it's a long one(I was having a _really _bad day and Sarah couldn't stop laughing at it so I didn't edit it like I normally would. I'm afraid I come off as a total bitch in it.) To tell you the truth the only thing that came to mind when my cousin told me about Taliath's review was that he could go lick a frozen flagpole for all I cared. Your support gives me the warm fuzzies though, I feel loved! Do you have any of those mini-coloured marshmallows on you?**

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu: …I think you've got me confused now. I believe we have a language barrier to overcome…shame I only speak English fluently. **

**From what I remember ANBU isn't an official rank like genin, Chunin, Tokubetsu Jounin, or Jounin are. It's more of a position, like couriers. Especially because for all intents and purposes ANBU aren't supposed to exist. **

**Taliath: It is mostly in English dipshit…and somehow you managed to make if all the way to the end regardless. Give the man a prize… .:Frown:. What'dya mean we don't have any Uchiha sized butt plugs left Sarah? I told you to stock up after the last batch of flamers…Anyways, at least I never claimed that my Japanese was the be all end all of Japanese. I'm well aware there are mistakes but somehow the world is still turning and you're still breathing…shame isn't it?**

**Dreamwind: Guess what dollface. You're the straw that broke the camel's back. Don't get me wrong, I didn't consider your review a flame. However I was extremely offended, if only for the fact that your review showed you did nothing more than skim the first chapter before deciding to speak your piece. The summary clearly marks the story as an AU. It has since I first posted it. I'm more than aware that Namikaze Minato is the Yondaime's cannon identity. If you're trying to argue that there are those that are unaware of the Yondaime's true identity than I worry for your brain cells. It's been what, a year or so since the name was released? How hard can it be to do this in your mind: MinatoYondaime, ArashiHarry. Especially since not only half way down the page I explain the name. Wherever does it say in my story that the Kyuubi doesn't attack? Did I claim that? Hell, I even refer to Naruto as a Jinchuuriki in the first chapter. The third chapter itself addresses why Naruto is with Arashi as well as the fact that he holds the Kyuubi. I can _maybe _understand where there might be confusion over whether Minato is alive or dead. However, had you kept reading the story you would have seen that italics for the most part indicate flashbacks, or scenes that happened in the past. **

**To close I'll offer you the same kind of empty platitudes you left me. Sorry if I sound rude. I don't mean to be. I just think it's insulting that someone who reviews anonymously, without even reading the first chapter fully, expects me to make changes to _my _story just because you couldn't take more than the pitiful minute you did, to try to think about the story. Imagine, actually _reading_ what an author or authoress has posted rather than giving up and whining that you don't understand what's going on. **

**Can anyone tell I'm just a wee bit stressed? **

* * *

Arashi banged his head against the wall, hoping beyond hope that the little black haired brat would drop dead.

Naruto sweatdropped as he watched his sensei have his little break down. "Ano…Sensei?"

"Nani?" Arashi grunted as he continued.

"Why're you doing that?" Naruto asked quietly as he tried to pull the man away from the wall.

Arashi groaned as he allowed his student to lead him to the kitchen table and push him into a chair, leaning forwards so the short blond could rub his tense shoulders. "The gaki."

Naruto chuckled as he shot a look towards Sasuke's closed door. "What'd he do this time?"

The green eyed man narrowed his eyes and pulled his lips back in a snarl. "Apparently since I'm the unacknowledged bastard I should be made to fulfill his every wish. He stopped me on the street in front of a rather large group of Jounin and ANBU and declared that I was to teach him the skills he needed to defeat his brother and Orochimaru."

Naruto was so shocked he fell from his perch on the back of his sensei's chair. "What! He didn't!"

"He did," Arashi said dryly. "And it gets worse."

"How much worse?"

"Hatake was there."

Naruto winced before patting his sensei on the back sympathetically. "What'd you do to him?"

Arashi let out a smirk that the blonde hadn't seen since he had made him run laps with Gai-sensei as punishment for an afternoon. "I pulled down his pants, put him over my knee and gave him a spanking that he'll never forget. While still in front of the aforementioned Jounins and ANBU. Not to mention the civilians passing by. I think some of his fan girls where there as well, now that I think of it."

Naruto let out a snort, which quickly turned into full blown laughter. He was laughing so hard that tears were falling from his eyes. "W-what happened then?"

Arashi sighed and rolled his shoulders in frustration. "The little brat burst into tears before giving me a hug and saying he was sorry."

The little blonde winced. "Ouch. So I'm guessing you feel like crap now?"

"Language."

"Sorry."

Naruto watched Arashi brood for a moment before moving to set the table for dinner. "Is he joining us for dinner? Or is he confined to his room for the night?"

Arashi gave his student a disbelieving look. "He's not a prisoner Naruto."

"You wouldn't think it by the way he acts sometimes," Naruto muttered quietly.

"Well then tell him to shut his trap," Arashi said as he rolled his eyes. "You've got seniority on him, plus you're a genin, don't tell me you can't take on the little academy student, either way don't set a place for me, I've got a meeting with Hokage-sama in a few minutes."

"Again? Are you going to have to leave for a mission again sensei?"

Arashi sighed tiredly as he rubbed his eyes before motioning for his student to sit back down. "Not quite. You know that things are going to change now, right Naruto?"

"Yes," the blond said with a frown. "I can't say I'm happy about it… but it was only a matter of time before Sandaime-sama pulled you from the ANBU."

Arashi grimaced in distaste. "It's not just that. My position… is in dispute at the moment. I was told to investigate the massacre further. While I can't tell you much, I can tell you that the next few months or so will be busy. I can't guarantee I'll be in the village in person very often. Thankfully Hiashi has agreed to watch the two of you for the most part, and that way I can leave a fortified Kage Bunshin at the Hyuuga estate to supervise your training. You'll also be able to dispel it if you need to alert me of a problem."

"That would be nice," Naruto agreed as he sat at the table and rested his head on his crossed arms. "It'll give me a chance to work with Hinata-chan again. We haven't been able to train together much since Sasuke moved in with us."

"Hai, and I know Neji will appreciate having a friend spending so much time there as well." Both looked to the window as a masked ANBU appeared to kneel on the sill.

"Arashi-sama, Hokage-sama wishes to see you now," he said politely.

"Arigato, please tell him I'll be there momentarily," Arashi said as he got up to leave. Ruffling Naruto's hair he gave a soft smile. "Dinner's in the oven, stay safe and don't stay up too late."

"Hai sensei!"

- - -

'_Damn Potter,' Harry thought to himself as he watched Quirrell talk to himself. 'This has got to be the stupidest situation you've ever gotten yourself into.'_

_It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Not even half way through his first year at Hogwarts and he was facing a deranged Professor. For all his, Ron's and Hermione's curiosity of the Philosopher's stone and Nicholas Flamel, he had never once actually thought of pursuing it. Unfortunately it would seem that his Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor was thinking along a different tangent than his student._

'_The man has balls, I'll give him that,' the green eyed boy thought to himself, trying not to draw the man's attention to himself. He attempted to loosen the ropes binding his ankles and wrists in vain. 'All this time we thought it was Snape. He was right I suppose. No one would ever suspect the stuttering DADA Professor who seemed afraid of his own shadow. And to do it right under Dumbledore's nose too.'_

_It had been the last class of the day when Quirrell had asked Harry to stay behind to talk about his last homework assignment. Harry had waved his friends on ahead, telling them that he'd catch up. 'And I would have,' the boy thought viciously. 'If only this bastard hadn't kidnapped me and brought me down to this fucked up chamber. That just happened to contain the Mirror of Erised. If this isn't one of Dumbledore's little ploys I'll eat my invisibility cloak. How could he bring something like the Philosopher's stone into a school full of children and not expect one of them to get curious or for someone to break in and steal it.'_

"_What does the mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" Quirrell shouted._

"_Use the boy, use him to find the stone…," a disembodied voice called out, echoing in the large chamber._

_Quirrell clapped his hands, undoing the ropes and quickly grabbing the boy by the back of his robes before he could run off. Yanking the boy towards him, he moved so they were both standing in front of the mirror._

"_Tell me what you see boy! What does the mirror show you?"_

"_My reflection dumbass!" Harry sneered, struggling in the older man's grip. 'Nice going Potter. Piss off the deranged psycho even more. Maybe he'll kill you quickly.'_

"_What do you see boy!" Quirrell hissed in displeasure, forcing Harry's head to look straight in the mirror._

_Harry tried to yank free of the man's grasp, gasping as Quirrell tightened his hold on his hair. "I- I see my parent's," he breathed watching as his real vision winked at him while placing the stone in his pocket. "They're telling me they're proud of me. I've just been given the title of Head Boy-"_

"_Lies," the voice whispered. "He's lying. Let me face him."_

_Quirrell shoved Harry away from him and the mirror quickly. He watched in fascination from the ground as the man's eye's widened almost comically. "But- M-master! You're not strong enough to-"_

"_Enough!"_

_Harry watched on curiously as the man started unwinding the atrocious purple turban he never went without, revealing the grotesque growth on the back of his head. _

"_Do you see Potter?" The thing with glowing red eyes hissed. "Do you see what you have reduced me to boy? A mere shade of what I was."_

"_Am I supposed to be scared?" Harry sneered as he squashed down his fear, struggling back to his feet. "All I see is an animal clinging to life, resorting to scaring a child into submission. Pathetic," he spat as he made a break for the exit._

"_Fool!" The shade hissed. "Stop him!"_

_The green eyed boy fell to the floor, his left side numb where the curse had grazed him. Dazed, he looked back to where Quirrell had been only to find the spot empty._

"_Did you think you could escape Potter?" The man scowled. "My Master is far greater than you will ever be. Especially since you're about to die." _

_The wizard paused thoughtfully, as though listening to the shade's silent suggestions. "In fact I believe I'll take a more hands on approach," he breathed out lightly as he dropped down to his knees before the prone child. _

"_Bas..tard," Harry choked out as Quirrell crawled over his body, attempting to push him off as he caught a flash of red in the possessed man's eyes. "Get…off me!"_

"_I think not," Quirrell purred, his eyes still tinted red. "Did you think I'd make this quick child? After what you did to my Master?" He asked as he lowered himself flush against the struggling boy. "No I do believe we'll do this slowly. My Master will wish to savour the memories once you're gone. Perhaps we'll share them with Severus if he's good."_

"_Sick," the boy hissed at him as he struggled prettily. "You're sick!"_

_Quirrell chuckled as he licked him from his chin to the corner of his left eye, pressing an oddly chaste kiss there. "Oh Harry you have no idea. Fight back for me? It will make it so much more enjoyable."_

_Harry snarled as he brought his right hand up to claw at the man's face. "I'm going to kill you, you sick monster!" He spat. "You're going to die and I'm going to be the one to send you straight to hell!"_

_The possessed man hissed lightly as the boy's hand on his face caused a burning sensation. "Oh little one, I do believe I'll keep you alive. You're far too spirited to waste on death."_

"_You wish!" Harry yelled as he forced his left arm to move as he attempted to gouge out his eyes. _

_Quirrell shrieked as raw power started flowing through the child's hands, burning his skin before he yanked himself off the boy. "Master!" He howled in agony as he clawed at his face and rolled on the floor, only to writhe violently as the cause of his pain suddenly sat on his back, pinning him to the floor. _

_Harry locked eyes with the spirit possessing Quirrell before bringing his hands down to rest on his head and digging his nails in sharply enough to draw blood. "I told you I'd be the one to kill you."_

"_So you did," the shade rasped. _

"_You got sloppy."_

"_I did. I won't make that mistake next time. I'll be back," he vowed._

"_You can try."_

"_You'll be mine."_

_Harry narrowed his eyes before drawing his nails down his head, leaving bright red trails of blood. "Never."_

- - -

Arashi smirked wickedly at the Head of the Hyuuga clan as he sipped his green tea.

Hiashi scowled at the smug young man before shifting his eyes to look at the two silent eight year old boys sitting across from him to either side of their guardian. "For how long?"

"Not too long."

Hiashi frowned. "Arashi?"

"I shouldn't be gone longer than two weeks," the twenty-one year old reassured him.

"Why isn't Naruto accompanying you?"

Arashi's eyes narrowed. "Too dangerous. I need to know he's somewhere safe. Your clan has been cleared."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "Does this have anything to do with the passing of Hyuuga Aino?"

Arashi merely hummed, the corners of his lips flicking upwards slightly as he looked up at his old friend from underneath his lowered eyelashes. "I was under the impression that Aino-san died of natural causes," he stated mater of factly as his charges watched the two man in confusion.

"She did."

"Well, there you have it."

Hiashi met his gaze evenly. "She was an interfering old biddy anyways. Maybe she'll be more useful in death."

Had Arashi not finished his tea before hand he would have choked at Hiashi's blunt assessment. "Ah."

The Hyuuga sighed. "I take the next few months will be… troublesome?"

Arashi's lips quirked. "Someone's been hanging out with Shikaku again."

"Is that the only answer I'm going to get from you?"

"What was the question again?"

Both men looked up as the faint sound of running feet reached their ears.

"Arashi-sama!" Three voices called out in unison, two female, one male.

Arashi and Hiashi both smothered their laughter as Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi burst into the room simultaneously while trying to pull themselves together once they caught sight of Hiashi.

"I was unaware that the no running in the halls rule had been rescinded," Hiashi scolded the three children lightly although all could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita Hiashi-sama," Neji apologized as he bowed.

"Sumimasen deshita, Otou-sama," Hinata and Hanabi chimed together.

Hiashi bit back a chuckle as he saw Arashi roll his eyes at the extreme politeness his children and nephew showed. "Join us please. What is so exciting that you had to come tearing into the room?"

"Arashi-sama's here!" Neji said quickly before blushing. "Ah, that is I wished to speak with Arashi-sama about the technique he mentioned last time."

Arashi ignored the glare sent by Sasuke expertly at the mention of techniques unknown to him before addressing the children in general. "As enjoyable as that would be I have to leave for a mission, however your uncle has agreed to house both Sasuke and Naruto while I'm away. I'm sure Naruto would be more than capable to aid you in your training and when I return I'll spend the day helping you refine your technique. Alright?"

Neji brightened at the thought of his friend staying with him. "Hai!"

The man smiled while ruffling his hair before stretching and raising languidly from his spot on the floor. "So then, you guys behave for Hiashi and I'll see you all in a couple weeks," he said as he walked to the door after giving Naruto a hug and Sasuke a pat on the head.

* * *

**Moushiwake arimasen deshita: Very formal way of apologizing to superiors.**

**Sumimasen deshita: A common way of apologizing for something that has been done. **


End file.
